Love Unexpected
by Crystalline Tear
Summary: Sakura was adopted by the Li family after an incident and her and her adoptive brother Shaoran were totally close. But as they grew older they saw each other not as friends, nor siblings, but something else. .:Completed:.
1. Beginning of Heartbreak

Hey, Marigold Sunlight here, and this fic is rather different. You see, I wanted to see if I'm good at the Romance/Drama genre and decided to have a dramatic plot to the fic. Uh, when I first thought of the plot, it sounded a bit weird. (I thought of it quite a while ago!) But later I thought 'Hey, why not try it?' and so I made this fic.

Here's some background information. Sakura's parents and Touya died in a car crash when she was four. She was the only survivor, and was sent to an orphanage. Yelan Li found her a year later and adopted her. (In this fic, Yelan only has Shaoran as a child.) so Sakura and Shaoran are siblings. (legally, not biologically... just to get it straightened out.) Again, I'll say: They are only related LEGALLY, not BIOLOGICALLY. Heh, I'm only saying this because sometimes people will forget, because I will just call them brother and sister on the fic... so, just so you won't be confused or grossed out, they are not related biologically.

Okay, now that I got that over with, let me go into more important matters. Don't worry, I will finish this fic, even when I DO go on extreme writer's block... I'll just suspend it until I have an idea, and then I'll continue it. Now, on this chapter it might seem like I'm hurrying things up, but I'm not really... that's how it's supposed to go.

Love Unexpected will be a pretty good fic if people like it. Now, I really need support from mygreat reviewers, okay guys? Tell me if this fic is good or not, and you'll make me happy and keep me encouraged. Well, I'll stop talking now and let you enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Y'all can go through my room, my house, and even my head, but not a penny you will find... so how the heck would I own my most favorite anime of all time?

* * *

Thirteen year old Sakura woke with the bright sunlight and smiled after her vision focused once again. With a yawn she rubbed her eyes sleepily and scratched her head, touching her brown curly hair. She blinked twice at the large window in front of her and untangled herself off the covers, revealing her in a white camisole and light pink shorts, showing her long fair legs. As she felt the cold breeze of the misty morning she felt herself shiver. Looking toward the other side of the room, she saw a sleeping figure on another bed.

"Hey Shaoran!" she yelled loudly, causing the person to jolt up "It's cold today, so we gotta cover up!"

The boy who she was talking to rubbed his dark brown eyes and yawned. He scratched his brown-haired head, blinked toward Sakura, and untangled himself from bed as well, unintentionally mimicking her actions. He walked next to Sakura and let himself fall on her bed.

"Oh yeah, tell me that!" he said, a hint of sarcasm on his voice "I'm not the girl here. For your information, I don't mind covering up." He smiled.

Sakura frowned at Shaoran and hit him playfully on the shoulder, but it only made contact with his white t-shirt. She sat next to him and for a minute or two they watched the cold winds lightly shake the now orange and brown leaves of tall, proud trees. Sakura smiled; it felt so good to have a family again. She forgot how nice having a parent and a sibling was.

In those two minutes she thought of her past. Her real parents dying in a car crash along with her older brother. Her being the only survivor, stuck at an orphanage at the age of four, and the Li family finding her at the age of five. Though she missed her family, she felt that her real family was protecting her in heaven, while her adoptive family protected her in the world.

"Ready to go to school?" Shaoran, her adoptive brother, asked her softly.

"Yeah." she replied "Uh, could I change in the room today?"

Shaoran shrugged. "Sure," he said, standing up "I'll just change in the bathroom."

When he had left, Sakura closed the window and started to undress. She didn't refer to him as an adoptive brother, but as a biological one. At least, that was how it seemed like. She wouldn't know what to do if Shaoran didn't exist.

She looked in the mirror and adjusted her simple uniform: A white short-sleeved shirt, a black schoolgirl skirt, and ankle-strap shoes with thin white socks. She brushed her long hair of honey and kept a ponytail band on her left wrist in case she wanted to tie her hair off her face.

"You ready yet?" she heard Shaoran say from behind the door "The school bus is in thirty minutes."

"Yeah." she said, grabbing both her backpack and his, slumping each on her shouders.

When she opened the door she looked at Shaoran's uniform. It was a white short-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black boots. He tugged on the collar of his shirt and took his backpack from Sakura's shoulder, making a lot of extra weight to lift off her right shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that. I got a lot of books on my bag. Should've told ya." he said apologetically, briefly giving Sakura's shoulder a comfortable squeeze.

"That's okay!" she said, smiling brightly, making him smile as well.

Her smile was bright and energetic; she made anyone smile with her magnetic, mega-watt grin. Shaoran loved her smile. He patted her shoulder and came down the stairs, Sakura following. Their mother Yelan greeted them and they started to eat. Though they were extremely rich, they liked to live simply.

Shaoran finished his meal first and said "I'm going. The school bus will be here anytime now."

Sakura's eyes widened as he left the house. "Wait for me!" she called out to him.

As Sakura left Yelan shook her head with a smile. Those two were never without the other. Sometimes it was rather strange, but in general it was sweet. Sakura could change Shaoran's mind in a flash, as it happened on the day they moved into the house.

_---Flashback---_

_A ten year old Sakura had a pouting face as she complained "Shaoran! Why do you want a room to yourself?"_

_Ten year old Shaoran crossed his arms over his chest and said "Because I just do... why would it matter?"_

_"Because I want to stay in the same room as you... I don't want to feel alone." Sakura replied._

_Shaoran looked at her eyes for a bit. "Why would you feel alone? I'll be in the room next to you..." he questioned her softly._

_"What if I lose you like I lost my brother Touya?" she asked. She was still innocent and felt dependent to others._

_He looked at her softly and said "You won't lose me... again, I'm in the room next to you."_

_Still, Sakura would not listen to that and continued to complain, her short curly hair bouncing as she shook her head. "No, Touya told me once that he wouldn't leave me, and he did."_

_Shaoran thought for a bit and sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said, giving her a hug "I'll stay in the same room with you."_

_Happily she hugged him back and said "I just want to make sure. When I do, you can move to your own room, okay?"_

_"Okay, as long as you're happy." Shaoran said with a smile._

_---End of Flashback---_

It's been three years, and Sakura seemed to know that Shaoran would not leave her, but they were so used to having the other in the room that they decided to keep it that way. Yelan always had this strange feeling that, though they were treated as brother and sister, when they grew a bit more they'd have some kind of feeling toward the other. Of course, she always shook it off.

Meanwhile, the Li siblings were waiting at the bus stop. Sakura hummed softly while Shaoran jammed his hands onto his pockets and leaned forward and backward. Sakura saw him doing that and a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"Why do you always do that when you're waiting?" she asked him.

"Because I have nothing to do." he replied.

"Well, you always do that same thing. Ya know, you could do something else..." she continued to question.

"Okay, I don't know why. Blame my reflexes." he sighed in frustration.

"But I can't blame your reflexes; they're yours." Sakura said with a smile; she loved to annoy him at times.

"I don't know; I'm just fidgety, okay?" Shaoran replied, aggravated.

"Oh, I know." she told him with a satsfied grin. She hugged him and said "I just like annoying you!"

He sighed and said "You sure do a good job at it." He smiled; she was going to scream at any minute.

She glared and slapped him slightly on the back of the head. "Hey!" she yelled.

Shaoran laughed at his sister's actions and said "I'm kidding!"

The bus stopped in front of them and the door opened with a screech. They went inside and saw their friends Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo had long curly hair and bright eyes of deep purple, while Eriol had navy blue hair and cobalt blue eyes behind his glasses. Sakura and Shaoran both smiled, sat on the seat in front of them, and turned to them.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Shaoran!" Tomoyo greeted them.

"Hey, what up?" Eriol asked.

"Hi!" Sakura answered, while Shaoran looked at Eriol and said "Nothin' much, you?"

"Same old, same old." Eriol sighed "But anyway, did you get the History homework? Number nine was hard."

Sakura groaned. "Mr. I-know-everything here," she pointed at her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her "finished it in no time, while I took a long time..."

"And he didn't even help you?" Tomoyo said with a mock-shocked voice "And you call yourself a nice adoptive brother!" she playfully scolded Shaoran, who now stuck his tongue out at her.

Tomoyo and Eriol knew that Sakura and Shaoran weren't biologically related; that Sakura was adopted. They wanted to tell them. Sakura now looked at the window and sighed heavily. Shaoran looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked her with concern.

"Nothing... it's just that, imagine if someone in my family didn't die, and that someday they'd find me and ask me to go back with them? I'd be happy because it's my family, but I'd be sad because I'd leave Mother and I'd leave you..." she sighed sadly.

"Shh... don't think like that. If you do find someone from your family, you could still visit us." Shaoran reassured her.

"I know, but it wouldn't be the same..." Sakura replied. She smiled again and said "Ah well, I'm not going to think about it; it's too sad."

Tomoyo smiled and said "Don't worry. Knowing your bro here, he won't be stay quiet until you visit them every week."

"Yeah." Sakura said, ruffling Shaoran's hair, who smiled at her action "He is like that: Stubborn and hard-headed!"

Before anyone could say anything the bus stopped, and everyone left the bus hurriedly. As Sakura reached the school she smiled and thought about the class they had on first period.

---Cooking---

"Hey class!" A stunning brunette gretted with a soft smile on her lips.

Her smile turned into a grin as her class gretted her back. Her name was Kaho Mitzuki, who had long honey brown hair and the same brown in her eyes. She wore a white blouse, a cream-colored skirt, and black shoes.

"You can move to your groups now. Today we're baking a cake." she told the class, as they went to their groups of four.

Sakura was with her brother and her best friends the whole class, which made her happy. She wrapped a white apron around her waist and hung it over her neck. She picked up the cookbook, while Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked over her shoulder.

"So," she said, flipping some pages "What should we make?"

"Chocolate." Shaoran said, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

"Vanilla." Tomoyo suggested hopefully.

"Carrot." Eriol said happily, while his friends looked at him weird. "What?" he asked confusedly to them.

"I don't like carrot, so I guess a marble cake?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" they all said, and so each went to do something for the cake.

Soon, a delighting aroma filled their noses as they looked at their finished cake. Ms. Mitzuki passed over to them and gave them a smile, while she cut a small piece. After she ate it, a satisfied smile ran over her lips.

"Yum! It's good!" She told them, then she left to another group.

The four friends smiled at each other proudly, then each rested on the chairs. Sakura sighed happily, Tomoyo braided a strand of her hair, Eriol cleaned his glasses boredly, and Shaoran fidgeted with his fingers.

---Home---

"Hey." Sakura said as she sat next to Shaoran, who was watching TV.

"Hey." he answered back as he flipped through the channels.

Sakura knew he wasn't happy. The reason she didn't know, but she could feel that something was wrong, and she knew he would not tell her. Sighing, she turned to the TV and tried to focus on the channel. She watched the two people in the movie fighting.

She watched the woman with adimiration; her fighting skills were great. Her long blond hair flew gracefully as she did a spin kick and hit the man in the stomach. That's what Sakura wanted to be: A beautiful, yet independent woman.

"She's beautiful, ne?" she asked Shaoran softly.

"Yeah. She can kick butt too." he replied simply.

Sakura nodded, but then she said again "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... actually, I can't tell you yet." he said sadly.

Sakura looked at him and gasped. He was crying. Softly, but he was crying. She had never seen Shaoran cry before, and it made her heart tighten. She hugged him comfortly and nodded, her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay... I don't know what it is, but you'll get through it." she told him.

He nodded and pulled back. 'If only you weren't always right; if only you didn't say that your family would find you.' he thought.

* * *

Oh... what have I done to the Li siblings? Well, I guess you'll have to find out how Sakura finds out about the... surprise. Will she be happy? Will she be sad? And how will she cope with it? Find out!

Marigold Sunlight signing out, and back on the fanfiction business with more experience than ever!


	2. Heartbreak and Farewell

Well, I'm updating again... I won't normally update this soon, but I wanted to update this sad chapter quickly... don't worry, the fic doesn't end sad, it ends quite happy.

Ai, ai, ai... this was kinda hard to write... I dunno much about writing sad chappies, but I did add some cute moments into it, so it won't be that bad. Oh, and they still love each other as brother and sister, so don't think that I'll make the good parts this soon, 'cause the real good moments will be when they're in love... okie?

I love writing this fic... I really do. This fic is great! For the few rare times I actually am impressing myself with this fic. I hope I'm impressing people too... just a reminder though, I won't update this quickly... but, have fun with this treat of reading two chappies on one day!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, and violets are blue. I don't own CCS, and you don't too! Roses are red, and bananas are yellow. CLAMP owns it, and I'll just sit here and be a crying fellow...

* * *

"Sakura... wake up." Shaoran whispered, trying to wake the sleeping Sakura.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open and saw her brother's dark brown ones. She smiled and sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes slightly. She looked toward the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning. Puzzled, she looked back at Shaoran.

"It's only three AM... why'd you want to wake up?" she asked him.

"Shh... speak softly. Put on some jeans and bring a sweater, I'll be waiting outside." and with that he left the room.

Still puzzled, she took off her red shorts, slipped on comfortable jeans, and grabbed a white sweater. Leaving her yellow camisole on she opened the door and saw Shaoran dressed in a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and was holding a black hoodie on his right arm.

"Ready to go?" she whispered softly to her.

"Yeah." she said, still not understanding what was going on.

He took her hand and they both went up to the attic. They went through the dusty clutter and came to a flight of stairs. Shaoran was the first to step up, a confused Sakura trailling along behind him. He opened the door and Sakura looked to see that they were on the roof.

"Why did you want to come to the roof with me?" she asked Shaoran with pure curiosity.

"Sit down." he commanded her nicely. As she sat he did as well and said "I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay? So spill... what is it?" she asked, motioning him to go on.

"It's about what you said today... I thought about it. Though I wouldn't like it one bit, it could happen... but the thing is, you could forget me, and I don't want you to ever do that, promise?"

Sakura blinked twice and said "Yeah. I'd never think of forgetting you."

Shaoran smiled. "Good. Now, it'd really hurt me if you ever left, but if you do I want you to remember me. So I want to give you something." he spoke, his voice soft.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, her head fully turned to him.

Shaoran got a box from his pocket and took out a silver necklace. Sakura gasped; the necklace was simple cord with half a circle for a charm. On the charm it had a small flipper-like object facing down. Though as simple as it was, Sakura loved it. Shaoran put it around her neck and took out an identical one, putting that one around his neck.

"They become a circle. It's custom made, and only these two charms will fit together." he whispered.

Coming closer, he picked up her half circle gently and connected his own charm with it. Moving the two flippers on the charms he secured it. Then he let them fall, but the charms were now connected.

Sakura looked at Shaoran and again saw tears, but now they were not only small droplets, now it was a flowing stream. Slowly she grew desperate and just threw herself at him, hugging his waist tightly. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he realized: She saw him.

"Don't cry." she whimpered "Don't cry about me... it makes me cry too."

Shaoran sighed and lifted her chin. He wiped the tears threatning to fall out of her emerald orbs and then wiped his own. He looked at his sad sister and sighed. 'I might as well tell her.' he thought sadly as well.

"Sakura... Mother told me that she met your grandparents... they're coming for you tomorrow..." he squeaked, tears again rolling down his cheeks.

'No!' Sakura thought while she cried as well. "But why?" she asked him loudly.

"Your grandparents seem to really love you; they cried when Mother told them about you... Sakura, they really love you, and they want you to be with them. Mother passed your custody over to them, and now you are Sakura Kinomoto again." he explained, every word shooting him painfully in the chest.

"And you're okay with this?" she asked him in sudden anger "You want me to go?"

"No, I don't!" Shaoran yelled back angrily "I want you to stay with Mother and me! I especially want you to stay with me! You're my sister, no matter what the situation. Family are people that you truly care about, and who cares about you. If that's the truth, we are close as true siblings-"

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, cutting him off. "We are as close as true siblings... I know we are." she whispered, her head on his shoulder.

Slowly Shaoran calmed down and he started to return the hug. For a long while they stood that way, until Sakura yawned. Shaoran looked at her and said "Maybe we should go to sleep-"

Again he was cut off by his sister. "No," she said, hugging him tighter "I don't want to sleep. Today's my last day here... with you. I want to stay like this as long as I can."

He sighed in defeat and said "Okay, as long as you're happy."

---The next day---

Both of them had fallen asleep. Shaoran was leaning on the door to the attic, while Sakura was sleeping on his lap. Slowly Shaoran opened his brown eyes and softly shook Sakura awake. Her eyes opened and she sleepily looked at him.

"I'm sorry for the uncomfortable sleep." she said.

"It's okay..." he said with a reassuring grin at the girl in his arms.

She grinned back and leaned on him. "I guess I'm going away today... I'll really miss my stubborn, hard-headed brother!"

"Hey!" he yelled, pouting "That's mean!"

She giggled softly. A little while later she said "I'm serious. I'll miss you a lot... in fact, I'll miss everyone a lot."

"We'll all miss you too, and I know it for a fact." he sighed.

"Hey," she said softly, fingering the small circle that was dangling, connecting them "I promise you I'll visit you every two weeks, and I'll call you whenever I possibly can."

Shaoran nodded. He gently disconnected the charms, putting his under his shirt and hers under her camisole. She crawled off his lap and they both stood up, walking back inside the house. When they reached inside they saw Yelan with an aging woman with curly gray hair and emerald eyes, and next to her stood an old man with scruffy gray hair and friendly light brown eyes. When the woman saw Sakura, she ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"My cherry blossom!" she cried "I missed your cute face so much!"

"Grandma Kassi..." Sakura whispered, her lips forming to a small smile.

Kassi was a great grandmother to her. She remembered when she was small, when she used to read her stories and tickle her when she was sad. As Kassi hugged her tightly, Sakura smiled and hugged her back.

"Masaki and I missed you so much! You look so beautiful, just like before!" Kassi gushed.

"I missed you too Grandma Kassi..." Sakura replied.

Kassi stopped hugging and said "We'll wait for you at the car... I'll let you say good bye to them." and both Masaki and Kassi left.

Sakura looked at Yelan and hugged her. "I'm still calling you Mother... thanks for everything, I'm going to visit."

"Okay Sakura, I'll be waiting for that day." Yelan told her with a sad smile "Just remember, we are still family."

Sakura looked toward Shaoran and hugged him as well, now tighter and with much greater feeling. "I'm gonna miss you so much..." she whispered.

"Me too... and remember, we still love you and always will." Shaoran said with a pained smile.

Sakura smiled as well and picked up his hand. With her index finger she doodled a heart on his palm and then did the same with Yelan. She looked at them both and said "Ditto. Bye!"

And with a wave she went away; leaving her old life of Sakura Li to her new life of Sakura Kinomoto. She entered her grandparents' car and they drove away. Sighing inside the car, she remembered of the movie Titanic and the song "The Heart Will Go On". She knew of the song well, and she hummed while she randomly doodled on the window.

Shaoran sat on his bed, now staring at Sakura's old bed. He wiped his eyes a bit and sighed. Again and again he told himself 'If you love someone, you should let them go.', but somehow he doesn't want to let her go. Again and again he started to cry and then stop.

'Why am I crying so much? I barely cried before...' he thought confusedly to himself.

He lied on his bed and tried to tell himself that it's not that bad...

He would have to get used to it.

* * *

So sorry for this chappie... poor Shaoran. I know I'm torturing him and Sakura, but it will be alright later, I promise... and I'm giving y'all a innocent and honest child-like smile here...

Well, see ya, and find out how do they deal with the separation... oh, and the next chappie is three years later, when they are sixteen. Marigold Sunlight signing out with a grin on her face!


	3. Girlfriend

I dunno why, but I'm writing the chappies pretty quickly... well, I know you won't complain. In this chappie, we meet Shaoran's girlfriend. (Yea... to make everything harder, I'm adding a girlfriend...) You might think she's a bit overprotective about Shaoran... and she is. (Think Meilin, only without the glomping; that's WAY too scary!)

I'm messing with Sakura's head in this chappie. As you will see in the end of the chappie, she's a bit jealous because Shaoran's spending a lot of time with his girlfriend, and she's sad... but it's hurting her more than usual, which means the story's shaping up!

Yeah, well... enjoy the chappie... and remember, now they are both sixteen, and I'm making his birthday on the twenty-fifth of February to make him older. (I'm making his birthday be on mine, because it's the only way I'll remember... hehehehe!)

Disclaimer: Repeat after me... I don't own, you don't own, he/she/it doesn't own, we don't own, you don't own, they don't own... got it, sweetie? Good...

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto now was sixteen years old. Her long curly hair reached her mid-back, and now she was much stronger and independent. Smiling, she got out of bed and took a shower, letting the warm water fall onto her beautiful body. Then she put on a white grafitti-style shirt with her name on it in pink, slipped on black cargo pants, and put on her white socks with her black sneakers.

Today she was going to stay at Shaoran's house for the weekend, so she put extra clothes and different make up on a black bag. She applied her strawberry flavored gloss and went downstairs, skipping happily.

"Hi Grandma Kassi!" she greeted with a grin at the old woman.

Kassi smiled as well and kissed her cheek. "Hi cherry blossom!" she replied.

"Hey Grandpa Masaki!" she called her grandfather, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Masaki smiled and nodded "Meeting your brother today?"

Sakura nodded hyperly. "Yep!" she said "I'm staying over his house for the weekend."

Sakura picked up a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth after saying goodbye. She took the bus and dropped off at the Penguin Park. She smiled when she saw Shaoran's house in sight. She ran to it and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Shaoran came out. He still had a sweet smile on his face, but now he looked older, and looked more amazing.

"Hey Saku!" he said.

"Hey Shaoran!" she yelled, giving him a tight hug.

He really missed having her in the house. He missed seeing her smiling face everyday and missed when they used to watch fighting movies every night. He gently touched her dark copper hair and they both went inside. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an unbuttoned white shirt on top and blue jeans.

Yelan looked at the emerald beauty and smiled. "Hey Sakura."

"Mother!" Sakura cried happily, hugging her as well.

"We missed you." she whispered "It's not the same without you."

Yelan twirled her around and said "You look so beautiful and healthy. I bet you already have a boyfriend."

"Nope!" Sakura said childishly "But I appreciate that you think I'm beautiful."

Beautiful indeed. Her skin was flawless, her hair flew gracefully behind her as she walked, and she looked better than ever with her now more womanly figure. She smiled and took Shaoran's hand, practically dragging him outside.

"Come on! You told me that I could meet your girlfriend!" she told him.

"All right, don't make such a big deal about it!" he mumbled "And stop dragging me!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said apologetically "Forgive me?"

"Yeah." Shaoran replied with a smile.

Shaoran now had a girlfriend. Sakura remembered when he told her that he would never have a girlfriend. She had asked him if something was wrong with girls and he realized that he couldn't say something like that to a girl... strangely enough, he couldn't ask Eriol either, because he'd say the same thing... Sakura was glad he changed his mind. Whoever his girlfriend was, she was an extremely lucky girl.

They went to a house and stopped on the door. Shaoran rang the doorbell and out came a girl. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and stunning crimson eyes. She was wearing a red top, a jean miniskirt of a modest length, and brown sandals.

"Hey Shao!" the girl said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey Michie." he said, smiling tenderly to her.

"Who's she?" Michie asked politely "Is she your sister?"

"Yeah... Sakura, meet Michie Myamoto. Michie, meet Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura gretted Michie with a smile, while Michie did the same. Sakura didn't know why, but she felt that Michie didn't like her. Through Michie's smile she saw a competitive smik.

'As if!' she thought 'Shaoran's my bro, for pete's sake!'

"I'll come back tonight, okay?" Shaoran said to Michie "I gotta spend a little time with my sis."

"Okay." Michie said, a little disappointed "I'll see ya tonight."

With a wave Sakura and Shaoran left Michie's house. Sakura looked back at her and saw her glaring at her. Sakura shook it off and went back to talking to Shaoran.

---Later---

"Hey, uh, Saku? Do you mind if we don't watch movies for once? I promised Michie I'd go over her house..." Shaoran started.

"Yep, go ahead." Sakura said softly, flipping through the channels.

"Thanks." he smiled. He gave her a kiss in the cheek and said "See ya later."

Sakura nodded while he left. She felt a bit disappointed. She wanted to spend time with him, but now that he had a girlfriend he has no time for her. Sakura sighed; she felt happier when they were younger. She was happy for him, she really was, but she didn't realize that now he'd have no time fo her.

'It was much better back home...' she thought sadly.

Why did his girlfriend hate her so much anyway? She didn't do anything to her. Maybe it was because her and Shaoran are close? Did he tell Michie that they weren't really related? She hoped not. Why Michie would think that she'd get in the way of her and Shaoran's relationship was beyond her.

"Why are you sitting here? Where's your brother?" Yelan asked her.

"Mother!" she yelled, surprised. She calmed down and said "He's over his girlfriend's house... doing I don't know what..."

"And you're sad?"

"A little..." Sakura sighed "I didn't realize that him having a girlfriend would mean he'd have less time with me..."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing. You depend on him too much. Maybe it's a chance to start relying on yourself rather than your brother to live." Yelan explained.

"Yeah, maybe..." Sakura said. She looked at the clock and said "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay sweetie." Yelan said before leaving her.

Sakura went to take a shower on the familiar bathroom. As she took a shower, she randomly started to sing the words that popped up into her head.

_It's hard to let you go...  
__It's harder than you know.  
__Everyday I look at myself and I know  
__that it's hard to let you go..._

'Whoa... where did that come from?' she thought confusedly.

She never sung so beautifully and with such emotion. She wondered why she thought those words. What was going on with her? She never felt this bad when Shaoran could not be with her... and now here she was, singing sad words.

'Ah, it's just my imagination...' she thought 'I'm just being a crybaby.'

She dressed in a white camisole and white pajama pants along with it. She lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt the familiar warmth of her bed cover her, and she thought about a few of the last words she thought.

Just my imagination.

* * *

Oi... I'm being bad, aren't I? Don't worry, it seems like such a sad fic... but it will be happy! Now I want your opinion... should I have Tomoyo and Eriol help with the matchmaking? It might make the fic lighter and happier... I dunno, your choice.

Marigold Starlight giving you a peace sign with a grin, signing out with a satisfied smile! Review!


	4. Jealousy

Hey! Uh, this song chappie is no longer than 774 words... I know, short, but it's just the spacing... you see, chappies three and four could be together, but I wanted to make a song chappie on its own, so this short chappie is going to be a full chappie.

Well, on this chappie not much happens... well, what does happen is obvious. (Hint? Well, the chappie's name... Jealousy.)

The name of the song I'm using is Jealousy, by The Pet Shop Boys... I know, it's different, but I think it's perfect for the chappie! (Though the story behind the song is a bit different...) Well, hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: (yelling loudly)It's a free country! (calming down and sighing sadly) yet CCS still remains expensive...

* * *

Sakura woke at three, and looked toward Shaoran's bed. He was fast asleep, lying on his side, facing her. She smiled; he looked innocent, and gentle. To her he already was, but now he looked like a child. She giggled; if he ever saw himself sleep, he'd never sleep again.

Sitting up, she turned the volume dial on the radio to low before turning it on. She messed with the dial when she heard the familiar voice of the Pet Shop Boys. She sighed and fell back onto her bed, listening to the song.

_At dead of night, when strangers roam,  
the streets in search of anyone who'll take them home.  
I lie alone, the clock strikes three,  
and anyone who wanted to could contact me.  
At dead of night, 'till break of day,  
endless thoughts and questions keep me awake;  
It's much too late..._

She closed her eyes. Unknowing to her, the words touched her heart, as if she understood. Each note and word in the song was familiar to her, and all together the song seemed to mirror her heart's words.

_Where've you been?  
Who've you seen?  
You didn't phone when you said you would.  
Do you lie?  
Do you try  
to keep in touch? You know you could.  
I've tried to see your point of view,  
but could not hear or see  
for jealousy..._

Jealousy... the word stabbed her. The word sliced through her flesh, layer by layer. She squirmed, feeling uncomfortable. No way could a simple word as jealousy could ever hurt her this way... or could it?

_I never knew  
time passed so slow.  
I wish I'd never met you,  
or that I could bear to let you go.  
At dead of night, 'till break of day,  
endless thoughts and questions keep me awake.  
It's much too late..._

She could not find herself comfortable. Why would she be jealous? And jealous of what? She couldn't feel jealous of anything she was aware of... then she remembered those piecing crimson eyes trying to burn her own emerald ones... Michie.

_Where've you been?  
Who've you seen?  
You didn't phone when you said you would.  
Do you lie?  
Do you try  
to keep in touch? You know you could.  
I've tried to see your point of view,  
but could not hear or see  
for jealousy..._

_Where've you been?  
Who've you seen?  
You didn't phone when you said you would.  
Do you lie?  
Do you try  
to keep in touch? You know you could.  
I've tried to see your point of view,  
but could not hear or see  
for jealousy..._

Why did Michie hate her so much? They had just met. And Shaoran was her brother... not really her brother, but they were raised together as brother and sister. Her heart started to ache. While she heard the words echo into her mind, she found herself sitting on Shaoran's computer chair.

Looking at a picture of him and Michie, she felt those words slice though her heart, making it secretly bleed. She missed the times when they were smaller: Staring into the star-struck sky and making up funny stories together, watch fighting movies every night, and just plainly spending time together. Now those days seemed so far away...

_Where've you been?  
Who've you seen?  
You didn't phone when you said you would.  
Do you lie?  
Do you try  
to keep in touch? You know you could.  
I've tried to see your point of view,  
but could not hear or see  
for jealousy..._

_Where've you been?  
Who've you seen?  
You didn't phone when you said you would.  
Do you lie?  
Do you try  
to keep in touch? You know you could.  
I've tried to see your point of view,  
but could not hear or see  
for jealousy..._

Michie hated her for actually being in Shaoran's time, Sakura realized. Michie is trying to keep him from her, so he'll only think about Michie. Sakura saw it in her glowing glare, and felt it.

'No way!' she thought with determination 'She's not taking up all his time! Not with me around!'

Taking Shaoran away from her seemed to be Michie's goal, but Sakura was not giving up... no way, no how. And she wanted to at least make Shaoran put her above Michie for once. Slowly she made her way back to her bed, but stopped. She shook Shaoran awake and watched his eyes turn to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we hang out the whole day, just the two of us?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, today we'll hang out, just the two of us..." he mumbled, falling back asleep.

She turned to her bed and smiled. She fell on it and turned toward the radio, waiting for those few last words, shutting it off after hearing it.

_I never knew  
'till I met you..._

Jealousy, something she just admitted to have...

* * *

So, d'you like the song? See? It was not much... but she just admitted that she was jealous, and that is good. Michie and Sakura won't like each other very much, I can tell you that...

Poor Shaoran though. He's stuck between two beautiful girls... Sakura's slowly beginning to realize that she loves him, and Shaoran is still blinded and thinks that he loves Michie... poor soul.

Well, here's my opinion to Shaoran: Leave the dumb head Michie and go with Sakura, a girl who can actually keep you satisfied! (giggles) Sorry for that... anyway, Marigold Sunlight signing out! Peace!


	5. Feeling

Hey! It's me again! Well, I think the next update will be in a few days. (I gotta go to my mom's house, where does not have internet... yet.) This chappie shapes up the fic a little more, from (you guessed it!) Sakura's side.

Sakura starts to feel a bit awkward and... oh, you just gotta read! It's nice... and of course dense little Shaoran has no idea of why she's so far away from him now... I'm telling you, Sakura's catching on quick, but Shaoran... has no idea of what the heck is in store for him... (giggles) that makes it even better!

Yea, I'm sounding like a evil little Tomoyo here, right? Yeah, well, I just can't wait until the later chappies, when I get to mess with his mind... and let's just say, he's going to have a little...'present' when the great day of February 25th arrives!

Well, enjoy the fic... soon I'll be adding the cute moments and the compromising positions later on... and no Touya to bother them, huh? Think of the possibilities! (Hehe, I'll stop talking about that now... I'm sounding like Tomoyo TOO much!)

Disclaimer: Ya know, these are the days that I suddenly become a billionare (trillionare if possible!) and buy CCS off CLAMP... then I wake up...

* * *

"Why'd you wake me in the middle of the night to ask me to hang out with you?" Shaoran asked confusedly. 

"I dunno." Sakura replied with a grin "I just had an urge to!"

Shaoran smiled at her, and she felt something strange inside. His smile now completely dazzled her, and all she could do was smile in return. As they walked through the streets she hung her head low, thinking to herself as she placed her arms against her chest.

Shaoran looked at her thinking position. What was she thinking? She seemed so awkward these days, and he needed to know why. Was it something he had done? Whatever it was, he was curious to know about it.

'Why do I feel so strange when he smiles at me?' she wondered confusedly, her thoughts jumbling through her head.

She mentally sighed and let her head move up to the sky. Ever since she found that she was jealous, she felt uncomfortable and fidgety. She glared at herself; why did she have to confess to herself that she was jealous?

"Sakura, would you tell me what's up?" she heard Shaoran ask.

Looking up she met his dark brown eyes, and for the first time she could not look away quickly from his stunning chocolate orbs. Her eyes of emerald green drowned into the milky chocolate of his eyes, and Sakura felt as if she was melting. She could smell the scent of peonies coming from him, and smiled as she found it cute that he smelled like his favorite flower.

Fresh, faint, and gentle...

Gentle was a word she always used for him. To her he was like a baby... soft and innocent. She was glad she could see the real side of him, which not many people came to see.

'I like the way he smells? Wow, that is freaky...' she thought.

"Hey! Sakura! Are you listening to me?" Shaoran asked desperately.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and said "Yeah? Oh, I'm sorry... nothing's wrong. If there was, I'd tell you."

Shaoran smiled with relief and said "Good. I was getting worried... come on, you wanna buy anything?"

"Nah. Let's go home, there's nothing to do... let's just watch TV."

Sakura knew he was concerned about her, but knowing this now made her warm inside. All this was unknown to her, but she liked the feeling of it. Together they walked back home, and suddenly Sakura let Shaoran up to the attic. Knowing the familiar path, he became confused.

"Why?" he asked.

Sakura just smiled in response. Puzzled, he shrugged and soon they were again on the roof, and they both sat exactly where they were when they were thirteen.

_---Flashback---_

_Shaoran sighed and lifted her chin. He wiped the tears threatning to fall out of her emerald orbs and then wiped his own. He looked at his sad sister and sighed. 'I might as well tell her.' he thought sadly as well._

_"Sakura... Mother told me that she met your grandparents... they're coming for you tomorrow..." he squeaked, tears again rolling down his cheeks._

_'No!' Sakura thought while she cried as well. "But why?" she asked him loudly._

_"Your grandparents seem to really love you; they cried when Mother told them about you... Sakura, they really love you, and they want you to be with them. Mother passed your custody over to them, and now you are Sakura Kinomoto again." he explained, every word shooting him painfully in the chest._

_"And you're okay with this?" she asked him in sudden anger "You want me to go?"_

_"No, I don't!" Shaoran yelled back angrily "I want you to stay with Mother and me! I especially want you to stay with me! You're my sister, no matter what the situation. Family are people that you truly care about, and who cares about you. If that's the truth, we are close as true siblings-"_

_Sakura wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, cutting him off. "We are as close as true siblings... I know we are." she whispered, her head on his shoulder._

_---End of Flashback---_

"Do you remember?" Sakura asked softly.

Shaoran nodded in response. That day was probably the worst day he ever had. He couldn't protect his sister. Somehow he saw that they were far away now, in two different worlds.

"Yeah... that day stunk." he mumbled.

"A little, but it wasn't extremely bad for me... that day I felt more connected to you than ever."

Shaoran was surprised at her words, and so was she herself. They both wondered why that sounded so longing... as if it wanted that to happen again. Sakura shook her head slightly and doodled on the floor with her index.

"Nevermind. Do you still wear that charm?" she asked.

Shaoran nodded. "Why? You don't?"

"Yeah I do-"

"Then why'd you ask?" Shaoran said, seeming to be offended. He could never take that charm off; it reminded him of his sister.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wanna see it for a while..." Sakura told him, looking at his shirt.

His eyes softening, he took it off from under his shirt while Sakura did the same. She missed the small noise that made when the charms connected. Smiling, she fingered the small circle.

'You missed your other half, didn't you?' she asked in her head, looking at the silver circle shine 'I bet you do... yet I think that my own other half is inching away from me.'

There Sakura pondered at her words. Her other half... that's what Shaoran was always to her, but now it seemed so awkward to refer to him as that. She knew Shaoran was feeling it too, but he didn't feel it as bad as her. Her heart ached again.

Shaoran just stood there, not knowing what to do. Sakura stared into his eyes. Again the color of his eyes captured her own and again she melted from the softness that he held towards her.

'What is this feeling?' she thought.

Snapping out of her trance again she disconnected the charms and led Shaoran back to the living room. Together they sat on the sofa and were watching another fighting movie.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to go to the roof?" he asked.

She thought for a bit "I dunno really..."

Shaoran frowned; she's not knowing why she's acting so awkward. He knew she would not tell him, so he decided it'd be best if she got advice from another friend.

"If you need advice, why don't you go over Tomoyo's house? She came back from her trip to Paris..."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Sakura smiled. She stopped for a few seconds and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry... it's really a girl thing."

He grinned, relieved, and hugged her back. "No worries... I thought it was serious."

The contact of his arms around her body felt good... felt perfect, just right. The warmth he gave off overwhelmed Sakura, leaving her dazed. She blinked once and broke off the embrace, and gave a smile at him.

"Alright, I'm going off to bed. Good night."

She didn't bother changing. He went to bed and wrapped herself tightly with her comforter. Sighing, she rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

'Maybe Tomoyo knows the answer to this' she thought before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

So, d'you see Sakura becoming a little attracted? Whee! The story's shaping up! Well, I hope y'all liked the chappie! 

Marigold Sunlight signing out with hugs and kisses at her great reviewers. I just LOVE you guys!


	6. Crazy About Him

Okay, so this chappie might not be the best, but that was all I could do. Well, the next chappie I will try to shape up the story in Shaoran's side, so instead of me following Sakura until I drive her insane (by that I mean make her so confused about her feelings that she might even forget her name!) I will see if I can get through Shaoran's thick head! Sakura was right, he is stubborn and thick-headed!

In this chappie there is a flashback in which is NOT from other chappies. This flashback is taken in the morning, while the chappie is in the afternoon... oh, I gotta tell you guys something so you won't be confused: Sakura stays over Yelan's house every two weeks, over the weekend. I'll tell you when she is over her house or not, okay?

Y'all are REALLY not going to like Michie, especially in this chappie. Michie will be a... okay, I don't like saying it, but she'll be a bitch from now on. I'm gonna start to make things tense now, so the story can carry on.

Well, that's all I needed to say. The next chappie will begin shaping up the story from Shaoran's side, and I can finally mess with his mind! Yay!

Disclaimer: Oi... do I have to? Can I skip this? Domo onegai? Domo DOMO onegai? (hears readers say "Fine! Just continue the fic!") All right! No disclaimer! But just in case: I don't own CCS! (hears readers groan) Hehehe... I'll continue the fic now...

* * *

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, whose now short hair framed her face as she flashed a grin. She looked as beautiful as ever, with the most perfect figure dressed in a turquoise dress that stopped an inch above her knees and white sandals with an inch heel. 

"Sakura!" she squealed, hugging her tightly "I missed you! You look as beautiful as ever!"

"You too Tomoyo... but, I gotta tell ya something."

"Okay? Spill." Tomoyo asked, sitting on a chair in her room.

Sakura sighed as she sat next to her, and slowly drifted her eyes to the floor as she played with her fingers. Why was she hesitating to tell one of her best friends? It was hard for her.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise." Tomoyo replied, pressing her thumb and index finger together as she pretended to zip her mouth closed.

"Okay. Um, you know that Shaoran has a girlfriend, right? Michie Myamoto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. When Shaoran talks about her, he sounds as happy as I don't know what."

Sakura nodded. "Well," she said "Michie thinks I'm another obstacle to get to him. She thinks I'm taking Shaoran away from her."

"No!" Tomoyo whispered in shock, as if she had heard good gossip "She does?"

"Yeah. She even told me." Sakura said, trying to take the memory away from her mind, but it continued to replay in her head.

_---Flashback---_

_"Shao!" Michie squealed as Shaoran opened the door for her, smiling._

_"Michie..." he said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. She was used to them doing that, but she didn't like their PDA, even if it was still harmless. Sighing heavily, she sat on the couch. She wasn't going to visit for two weeks, and Shaoran wants to spend time with his girlfriend. Jealousy boiled up inside her._

_'Nice brother he is.' she thought sarcastically 'I'm not visiting for two weeks, and Michie becomes more important than me... we really are apart...' she finished sadly._

_"Wait a second, I'm going to get dressed a little better." she heard Shaoran say to Michie as she sat across Sakura._

_"Sure, go ahead. I'll talk to your sister." Michie replied. When Shaoran left she looked at Sakura with a glare._

_"Listen to me Kinomoto," Michie said viciously, her blood red eyes glinting angrily "I know your stupid little game, but get this: You cannot take Shaoran away from me."_

_Now Sakura looked at her like she was a clown. "What makes you think I have a game going on? Ya know, I think you should have your head checked, 'cause if you haven't noticed, Shaoran's my brother-"_

_"Adoptive." Michie replied simply, cutting her off "I know you were adopted; Shaoran told me. I hate the way he used to talk about you, I felt so jealous. Now that he's in love with me, he barely talks about you, so you should just leave him the hell alone."_

_"Don't bother." Sakura said, ignoring those painful words._

_---End of Flashback---_

"Really? She's that intense?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "And here's the worst thing," she whispered "She's a bit right. I feel so far away from Shaoran now, and... I guess I kinda feel a bit attracted to him."

Tomoyo gasped. "No way!" she shrieked.

"Yeah."

"You like him?"

"I guess... I dunno." Sakura sighed.

"Tell me, how are you attracted to him exactly?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Well, I like his eyes. Sure, before I thought his eyes were nice, but now I think they are just... wow. I can't explain it. I just feel like I'm melting into his eyes... and I started to like the way he smells... he smells like peonies: Soft... and when he hugs me I feel as if it'd be better if I stayed in his arms forever. I dunno, I thought that his body fit into mine perfectly... just right..."

Tomoyo shook her head, smiling. If Sakura ever heard herself, she'd find the answer to her problem easily. When Sakura finally finished, Tomoyo let a satisfied sigh escape her lips.

"You are crazy about him girl. God, you should've heard yourself! You were babbling about him a mile a second!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo "Really?"

"Duh! Yes!"

Sakura looked down sadly, touching a strand of her coppery hair. "Then what am I going to do? He loves Michie..."

"Oh." Tomoyo realized. She wrapped her sad friend into a hug and said "Don't worry, God does everything for a reason... if God made you fall in love with Shaoran, then there is a good reason why."

Sakura smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess... you're a good friend. Remember, you don't tell anyone."

"Yep, my lips are sealed." Tomoyo replied happily, seeing her friend smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya." Sakura told her. After saying their goodbyes she left the mansion she knew so well.

Looking up at the sky, she placed her arms up to her chest and walked towards her grandparents' house, or rather, her house. She was still trying to get used to the idea that she wasn't part of the Li family anymore; that she was Sakura Kinomoto, not Sakura Li.

'Why did you make me fall in love, God? Why with Shaoran?' The emerald-eyed girl thought 'Why couldn't it have been an easier person?'

* * *

So, I guess y'all don't like Michie, eh? I don't either. Well, at least now Sakura knows she likes Shaoran... with a little help of the great Tomoyo Daidouji! (hehehe!) Tomoyo and Eriol are not going to be TOTAL matchmakers, but they will give their confused buddies advice! 

So I picked in between my reviewers choices. Only TWO reviewers helped me on picking wether (as FlowerLover puts it) the "lil' cute devils" would matchmake or not, and they picked opposite choices! So I chose in between. Don't worry, I still love y'all!

Marigold Sunlight signing out, with a lopsided grin and with that cool v sign Sakura does to Tomoyo after she catches a Clow Card! Peace out!


	7. Away

Ai... you guys are going to experience a little... uh, twist in this chappie... hope you guys don't hurt me! Don't worry, nobody dies or anything... but let's just say that the next chappie is going to be a fast forward...

The song I use for this chappie is Live To Tell, by Madonna. This chappie, again, is sad. But here's the thing: It might be one of the most surprising chappies of the whole fic. You knowhow I told you It might seem like I'm hurrying things up, but I'm not really.? Well, it's true, it still has a way to go!

I'm telling you, this fic will turn happy... maybe in the next chappie I'll start making them happy and stuff. And I haven't forgotten about the cute fluff! I'm so going to add it, don't you worry... by the end of the fic you will probably be happy that you continued reading!

Now, on this chappie it seems that the story ended... (sad, I might add.) but it's FAR from over! Just wait for the next chappie, and you'll probably see how the story's turning out! Okay, get ready to be blown away (in a good way I hope...) by the seventh chapter of Love Unexpected!

Disclaimer: Yeah, uh, you see... when I had the disclaimer in my hands, it sorta blew away... VERY FAR away... so, uh, can I just continue with the fic and leave this blank? (hears a very agitated "YES!") Okie then, if the police comes in my door, I'm blaming y'all... (hears "FINE! DO THE DISCLAIMER!") Okay... I don't own anything! Leave me alone! (grins.)

_

* * *

_

_I have a tale to tell.  
Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well.  
I was not ready for the fall,  
too blind to see the writing on the wall._

Sakura put her hair up in a messy bun, and looked at her bed. Her suitcase was filled with her clothing, make up, and her CDs. Her writing book stood over her clothes, the small dark green ribbon gracefully touching the hard lavender cover of the book. Wiping her eyes softly, she picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

_A man can tell a thousand lies;  
I've learned my lesson well.  
Hope I live to tell  
the secret I have learned.  
'Till then  
it will burn inside of me._

She read each page. From childhood crushes to musings, from agony-filled words to happy sentences, and from poems to songs. The child-like writing with hearts for the letter i changed to a small, mature, yet still innocent writing. Again feeling the happiness of her writing and the pain of her words, she threw down the book and closed her suitcase.

She looked at the ticket that lay in her hand. The United States of America. Three years in the United States, for a business trip that Grandpa Masaki accepted. Three years away from everything she knew, and all that she loved.

_I know where beauty lives..  
I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives.  
The light that you could never see,  
it shines inside, you can't take that from me._

'Goodbye Japan.' she told herself 'I'll see you when I come back for college.'

She left the house and felt the cold breeze touch her face. Her face looked pained, suffering. The years she spent on the town she loved so much, on the town that held her good times and bad. Another country was a big change, especially one to an innocent, dependent girl like her.

_A man can tell a thousand lies;  
I've learned my lesson well.  
Hope I live to tell  
the secret I have learned.  
'Till then  
it will burn inside of me._

Sakura picked up a clean sheet of notebook paper from her pocket and took out her glitter pink gel pen. She watched the words sparkle as she wrote Shaoran a goodbye letter. Seeing him would be too much for her heart to stand... too much for her life to stand.

She knew he was going to be angry with her, and she also knew that she'd always love him, but she was going to have to move on in both departments. No more of the oh-so-dependent-and-constant-attention-needing girl, but now a strong, independent, yet still beautiful and sexy-in-her-own-way woman.

_Dear Shaoran,_

_I'm sorry that I could not tell you personally, but I am moving to the United States and staying for three years... I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I hope you're not mad at me, and I wish there was an easier way to tell you. I can't tell you personally because it'd tear my heart in half and it'd bleed so much. I'm trying to explain to you my feelings if I came to your door and broke the bad news, but I can't... it's too painful for a description._

_I know your mad at me... I know this. It's the way you are. You won't want to ever speak to me again, and I'll understand if what I'm saying is true. However, if you are not mad at me, or you still want to talk to me, I'm sure that we'll meet again in three years. I can't call you while in the United States, because it'd hurt both of us if we hear each other's voice... and you know this..._

_Listen to me, please continue wearing our charm... I know I will. I still love you like I did when we were five... when I was accepted by Mother, and you. I know for a fact that I will always love you, and trust me, I promise I will._

_Michie is lucky to have you. You are the greatest boy I have ever met, and it makes me proud that the greatest boy I have ever met is my brother... I love you, you stubborn, thick-headed boy... I really do._

_One day we will meet again, and we'll both be happy when we do... I can even see it now. You will still remain yourself: Determined, confident, intelligent... and gentle. And maybe I'll be independent and be the woman I always wanted to be... but I know we'll both meet again. You're going to take computer classes in college, right? To become the next Li Softwares' manager? You always loved to watch Mother work._

_So, I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye my brother and best friend... and remember two things: One, always wear our charm, and two, I love you._

_Goodbye Shaoran Li... I'll miss you._

She walked over to his door and was about to slip the note on the door, when the door opened to reveal Shaoran looking surprised at her.

_The truth is never far behind;  
You kept it hidden well.  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again?_

"Sakura? What's going on?" Shaoran asked, seeing Sakura's shoulders shake as her emerald eyes threatened to start crying.

Giving him a brief hug, she slipped the note into his hand and ran blindly away from his house. "Goodbye!" she cried painfully hard, her voice sounding as she was screaming hard enough to make her die, her voice cracking.

Shaoran opened the note and soon he felt as if a knife sliced his life away from him. Again his sister was leaving him, and this time for very long. Why was life so cruel to him? As every minute passed he screamed hard, deep within his lungs, until he couldn't scream anymore.

_If I ran away, I'd never have the strength  
to go very far.  
How would they hear the beating of my heart?  
Will it grow cold,  
the secret that I hide? Will I grow old?  
How will they hear?  
When will they learn?  
How will they know?  
_

Panting, he sat on the couch, leaving the door open. Why couldn't he live without her? Why was her going away ripping him apart, piece by piece? Couldn't he just move on? She was just a simple girl anyway.

_A man can tell a thousand lies;  
I've learned my lesson well.  
Hope I live to tell  
the secret I have learned.  
'Till then  
it will burn inside of me._

'No.' he told himself 'She's special.'

He needed her. Her sweet smile, her comforting words, her company... her love. Something was happening to him, and it scared him. At that moment he longed for her smile and longed to wrap his arms around her, to protect her from anything.

_The truth is never far behind;  
You kept it hidden well.  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again?_

Why was it hard to let her go and leave her be? Could it be something that lied deep inside his heart?

All he could do was wait... when they meet again.

* * *

Woah... heavy, isn't it? I feel so bad I had to do that... but, the story will end happy, so... I'm okay with it. I hope y'all are... please still love me? (pouts)

Hehehe... I apologize to y'all... hope you forgive me. I love you guys, so I wouldn't do anything TOO sad! That'd break my heart too. So, y'all still love me? I hope!

The next chappie is (you guessed it!) three years later. I know I'm making that a lot, but I had to do it... you see, Sakura's going back to Japan for college. (Studying technology... Japan's good at that!) Maybe Sakura will meet Shaoran again?... (grins) sure they will!

Marigold Sunlight signing out... leaving a little prayer that my reviewers still love me... please give me your opinions in your reviews, okie?


	8. Again

Hey! After that sad chappie, here's a surprising one! Sadly, Saku got herself a boyfriend named Jay Harrison. (Sorry! But, it's supposed to be like that!) I made up a college called Tomoeda Technology Center. (Tomoeda Tech. for short!) and there are a few things I'll have to explain:

Sakura is not dependent anymore. She turned into a sexy independent woman now! She is now a total hottie and she gets a lot of attention from guys. However, she's still an innocent girl at heart, so I cannot have her liking all the attention she's getting. (I mean, all the HUNGRY looks she gets from guys!)

Shaoran is still dating Michie! Damn, he's an airhead! He still loves her, and of course Michie's loving the attention she's getting from him! (sigh) we all know she doesn't love him as much as he loves her... we all do.

Yelan is the owner of Hardfont, an EXTREMELY famous hardware and software company. (Think Microsoft!) The name of the computer brand is called Eternal Fire and they have an operating system, Eternal LX. That is why Shaoran is going to Tomoeda Tech... When he finishes college he will manage it.

Now, let's see what's happening in this chappie... oh, there was this reviewer... Chixon... sorry if my last chappie upset you... it's the way the fic is supposed to go though. Well, I hope this makes it up! This chappie is dedicated to Chixon and all the reviewers I ever upset!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... oh, did I mention blah?

PS: the little ---------- dash thingy is to switch between where Shaoran is and where Sakura is, okay?

* * *

Sakura woke because of the loud ringing of the alarm and shook her head slightly. Her brown curls remained the same length, but now shone and looked the best on her as the shorter strands touched and framed her face. Her eyes were of the most bright forest green, her happiness showing proudly in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes under her long bangs and swept them a bit to the side, to make her see.

Yawning, she turned to the mirror in front of her and gave a dazzling smile. She got off her bed and went to take a shower. Still smiling she took a cool shower, making her eyes clearer and more aware of her surroundings. She brushed her teeth and dressed in a white top and dark blue jeans hugging her curves. She brushed her hair in a brief time and dried. She heard the doorbell ring and ran to it, still applying her strawberry-flavored gloss.

"Hey Jay!" she greeted in English, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"Hey Cherry girl." he replied, returning her embrace.

His name was Jay Harrison. He was twenty, only a year older than Sakura, and had short dirty blond waves and amazing royal blue eyes. He held his loving girlfriend in his arms and gave her a sweet kiss, making her melt inside. Pulling back, he brushed Sakura's bangs and smiled.

"How's my Sakura?" he asked, her name sounding a bit different in his American accent.

"Fine. How's my Jay?" she asked back to him, grinning.

"Ready to move to Japan with you... I didn't learn Japanese for nothin', you know."

Sakura giggled and said "Yep. Let's just go over my grandparents' house and say goodbye."

----------

"Shaoran... you haven't eaten since morning... are you sure you don't want anything?" Yelan asked her 19 year old son softly.

"Not yet Mother," he replied "I need to finish preparing for college... I want to start it at least knowing something."

"But you can do that the whole week... and what are you doing with a computer manual?"

Shaoran shook his head and continued scribbling things down on a piece of paper. "I'm trying to see something. Oh, and I took one of those cleared out new laptops you had in the kitchen... I want to see if I can add an operating system to it."

"Okay, just tell me when you're done... ever since Sakura left you became like this. All you care about is college and your girlfriend. I missed the times when you were laid-back." Yelan sighed.

Those words shot Shaoran painfully in the chest. Sakura... he missed her. He missed her more than anything, but he wanted to move on and was doing a good job at it. Sighing, he looked at the sleek laptop in his desk and touched the dark grey modern design in front of him, stopping at the name. Eternal Fire... one of the many things the Li Softwares company (a.k.a. Hardfont ) made... the company he'll soon manage.

He sighed again and looked back at his cramped writing. He placed his hand to his chin, thinking deeply. He picked up his pencil and wrote codes repeatedly. Could he make a better computer and operating system than what his mother's company already did? Could he surpass the company's ability?

"Damn..." he muttered, pushing his long bangs off his eyes as he wrote.

----------

"I can't believe I'm going back to my home town!" Sakura exclaimed, a large grin on her face.

"I can't believe my girlfriend made me come to her home town." Jay said. Seeing Sakura's sudden sad frown he kissed her lips softly and said "You know I'm kiddin' babe."

Sakura smiled and cuddled closer in his arms. They were now on the airplane going to Tokyo, Japan. Smiling back, Jay kissed her again. Sakura kissed him back happily and sighed. She was soon going to the hometown she loved and... then she frowned. Shaoran... was he still in that house? Was he still with that little charm, like she was? Probably not. She fingered the half-circle from under her top.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked Sakura.

"Huh?... o-oh! I'm fine!" Sakura replied with a smile. Jay nodded and looked over to the window again.

'Letting go.' she chanted in her head 'Letting go.'

----------

"Shao? You look so tense!" Michie said to her boyfriend.

Shaoran nodded slightly. Indeed he was tense. He wanted to finish college and make his mother proud. Most of all, he wanted to make Michie proud that she had a hard-working man as her boyfriend.

"It's okay Michie... don't need to get worried about it." he mumbled, giving her a reassuring kiss.

"But I don't like seeing you like this... why won't you relax a little, hmm?" she insisted with a pout.

He closed his eyes and said "Okay, I'll let go for a little while."

Michie grinned. She leaned closer and began to give him a long kiss. He kissed back and placed his hands onto her back, liking the feeling of her lips on his. Michie began to play with his hair and moaned softly. He rubbed her back up and down, feeling relaxed.

They pulled away and Michie grinned again. "Why can't you be relaxed like this everyday? Did I ever tell you that you're an amazing kisser when you are?"

"Yeah..." Shaoran whispered, his head on her shoulder.

----------

"I'm going to Tomoeda Technology Center to check on things. They accepted me because I sent my SAT and my college application, but I wanna check with them on a few things, okay?"

"Sure." Jay said, looking over their apartment "I'll unpack some things."

"Thanks! I'll see you later, 'kay Jay?" Sakura said.

Jay nodded, and Sakura kissed his cheek. She skipped off to Tomoeda Tech., ignoring the looks the guys gave her around the street and the whistles. She simply looked at them weird and continued on walking.

'Weirdos... don't they have anything better to do than check out hot girls?... probably not.' she thought.

She bumped into someone and when she looked up at the person's eyes to apologize, she felt a lump in her throat. Beautiful dark brown eyes looking surprised at her. The beautiful chocolaty color melted her emerald pools. She knew the familiar feeling well, and knew the person standing in front of her.

"Shaoran?..." she whispered.

* * *

Ooh, so they met... what do you think is going to happen to our favorite characters? Find out!

Marigold Sunlight signing out with a smiley face and that cool v sign thingy...


	9. Long Lost Feelings?

So, d'you think you can guess what this chappie is about? Probably not. Well, if you do, then I give you a great big clap for being so smart! This chappie Shaoran will meet Jay, and let's just say that he regretted not running after Sakura when she was going away. Well, I told him to pick her, but he wouldn't, so here's my simpathy towards him... hahahahaha! Told you so!... naw, I love Shaoran-kun too much to say that.

Well, onto the more, uh, important matters. One little surprise will happen on this chappie. Don't worry your pretty little heads on it, it's not a bad thing. It actually helps a little, and reveals a little secret!

So, I guess it's all I have to say!... oh yeah, the name of the song I use is It Must Have Been Love, by Roxette... she doesn't exist as a singer anymore... well, I think... no matter, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Uh... can I get a hint? (Hears: ONE WORD, DISCLAIMER!) Oh, okie then! (grins)... leave me the hell alone, okay police? I don't own no Card Captor Sakura! No sir, I don't! (hears police say "Okay") All rightie then... please enjoy the fic!

* * *

"Sakura?" Shaoran asked the girl in front of him uncertainly, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Hey." she answered simply, giving him a smile.

He felt something tickle from his lower eyelid going down to his cheeks. Sakura frowned with concern; he was crying. Then she yelped; he now held her off the ground and twirled with her, a grin forming on his face. She hugged him back softly and they both decided to let go. Sakura again knew the feeling of his body against her, but now she couldn't bring herself to say to herself that she liked it.

'I have Jay now.' she thought 'I can't fall in love with Shaoran... not again.'

Shaoran however did not care that he had Michie at that moment. He missed Sakura so much: Her smile, her face, her warmth... every detail she had. He knew he loved the way their bodies would fit like a puzzle. A puzzle leading them to eternal harmony and happiness. He shook his head slightly. He had a girlfriend. One he loved and cherished... and one he promised he would be loyal to... but can a guy love two? He wasn't sure.

"How's it going?" Shaoran asked his missed... well, he couldn't call her sister anymore.

"Great. I came back like I promised. Did you keep the promise I asked you to?"

"Of course." He placed his hand on where his necklace was. "How could I not?"

"Good." Sakura smiled.

She turned for she heard her name being called. She saw Jay running towards her, his wavy hair blowing in the wind. Shaoran turned towards Jay as well, and felt his eyes automatically narrow. Who was this guy? Why was he calling Sakura's name? He felt jealousy burn him with no mercy. Could she be taken?

"Hey Jay!" Sakura greeted "Meet Shaoran. I told you about him, remember?"

"Ya... so, how's it going? I'm Jay Harrison." Jay looked at Shaoran and brought out his hand "Sakura's boyfriend."

Somehow Shaoran felt as if Sakura's name didn't sound as beautiful when Jay said it. Her name simply wasn't good in an American accent. Boyfriend... Sakura now has a boyfriend. He should've gotten her when he had the chance, but now someone else was making Sakura feel complete, and that person was not him.

"Shaoran Li, nice meeting you." Shaoran replied, trying the hardest to be polite, shaking Jay's hand tightly.

Jay grinned "Well, now that I know my Sakura is in good hands, I'll be going. Here Sakura." he gave Sakura her purse "You forgot this. Well, see ya two."

After they said their goodbyes Sakura looked at Shaoran and gulped. She was hoping he wouldn't know that fast. She hid her disappointment through a smile, and she took her hand in his.

"So, do you want to go to the coffee shop? To talk?" she asked.

--Coffee Shop---

Sakura stirred the sugar into her coffee and smiled. Shaoran was already drinking the coffee bare, and looked at her the whole time. How could he allow Sakura to grow up so fast? To allow her to be on her own? He mentally slapped himself. He should've ran after her, like his heart told him.

"So, how's Mother? Is she okay?" Sakura asked softly, interrupting Shaoran's thoughts.

"Yeah." he grinned "She missed you. Says that ever since you left, the house just didn't seem livable. We were even thinking of moving back to China... you know, back to the mansion."

She smiled at him. "Glad I caught ya." she said.

Shaoran looked different. He wasn't laid-back and fun-loving anymore. He looked very tense and looked as if he hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time. His eyes were soft, but tired. Sakura wondered if he was making an effort to just move his eyes. He was even too tired to be his fidgety self, and that was strange.

"When was the last time you slept right?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran's eyes turned from his coffee to her. "You mean for eight hours or so? I dunno... I haven't been able to sleep that well lately. Even Michie told me I should relax and sleep."

Michie. Sakura's eyes widened. Michie was still dating him? Why does Shaoran love her so much? He couldn't see that Michie just loved his attention, and not himself? She thought that Michie would've went to someone else by now.

"You look as though you haven't slept for years." Sakura explained.

Shaoran smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I do need eight hours' sleep... let's just say, while getting ready for college, I get a 'little' too far and forget sleep."

"Oh yeah... which college you going?" Sakura asked, realizing that she was here for college.

"Tomoeda Tech., you?"

"Me too!" Sakura exclaimed.

----------

Sakura was on her bed, and Jay had his arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck, slow and steady. She placed a light kiss on his forehead and cuddled closer to him.

The radio started a song which was familiar to Sakura. The slightly mellow song began, and Sakura felt as if God really wanted to play with her feelings.

_It Must Have Been Love... But it's over now... _

Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around  
Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away

She frowned; God really wanted to play with her feelings. She made a mental note to forget about feelings while she sleeps.

_It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out _

Make believing, we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I've turned to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm  
And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away

She shifted slightly and tried to reach for the dial without waking Jay, but it was impossible. She sighed and placed her hands in Jay's strong chest and tried to sleep.

_It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love but it's over now _

It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but its over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out  
Yeah.. It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love but it's over now

She growled slightly, and Jay woke up. He opened one eye and saw Sakura staring at the radio. Understanding, he turned the dial to make the volume very low. She smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"No prob."

_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows..._

----------

Flashbacks were going through Shaoran's head. Memories that he didn't even know he had. He liked Sakura once? How could that be? Why didn't he remember? He sighed and closed his eyes; another sleepless night, and now it wasn't his fault.

_---Flashback---_

_"Come on! We are going to be late!" ten year old Sakura yelled to Shaoran, who was still tying his shoes._

_"All right, wait a second..." he mumbled, tying his second shoe._

_"Okay, now come on!" She pulled him out of the house, tightly holding his arm so he'd move._

_He looked at Sakura softly and took her hand gently in his. The contact of her hand with his made heat rush up to his face. What was going on? He felt so strange around her. Sakura smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder while she watched the spring flowers dance around in the air._

_He leaned in and smelled her beautiful short curly hair. The scent of cherry blossoms intoxicated him, but in a good way. He felt dazed and yet alert. His eyes traced every strand of her golden brown hair and watched how it came out of her skull. She looked so complex. He thought that God must've spent a little more time on her._

_"Ready for the first day of school?" Sakura asked her brother._

_Shaoran snapped out of it and said "Yep." flashing the girl a grin._

_---End of Flashback---_

Why won't his memories leave him? He rolled onto the other side of the bed and tried to sleep. He couldn't. Those memories were haunting him, and he couldn't focus on anything else. It was haunting like a nightmare, but it was warm like a dream.

"Damn, I'm starting to think I have insomnia..." he mumbled "what the hell is happening to me?"

_---Flashback---_

_A twelve year old Sakura stood in front of Shaoran, and she looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a dress made of pale pink silk that flowed to her knees. On her right hand there was a simple silver bracelet and she wore white sandals. Her shoulder-length curls flew behind her, and a simple pink lip-gloss coated her lips._

_"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked him._

_He was wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans. He had his eyes on his white sneakers as he mumbled "I hate dances... this is the last time I'm ever going to one."_

_Sakura pouted. She took his hand and said "Well, why don't you have some fun if it's the last time you're going to a dance?"_

_"I don't dance." he replied simply "Dancing is not a... 'me' thing."_

_A slow song started to play. Sakura looked at the middle of the gym and then back at Shaoran. "Well, will you at least dance with me?"_

_Shaoran looked down to hide his blush. He did want to dance with her, but he was too shy to ask. He hit hmself mentally; she was his sister, for pete's sake! Slowly, he tightened the hold on her hand and managed to utter a "okay"._

_Sakura smiled and took him to the middle of the gym, where the other dancing couples were. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her small waist. She stood close and smiled slightly._

_Shaoran blushed. They were too close. He leaned his head down a bit. He could smell the faint scent of strawberries coming from her neck. He wanted so badly to lean closer and kiss her neck, then to work up to her lips. He couldn't do it; she was his sister... but, it wasn't bad if he was only thinking about it, right?_

_"Hey." she said softly._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You don't need to keep your head on my neck... not that I mind or anything, but you can look at me, you know." Sakura explained._

_Shaoran looked down sheepishly. "Oh, okay." he grinned._

_He looked into Sakura's eyes and saw her smile. Her white teeth seemed to blend in with the strawberry-pink of her lips. Strawberries... she loved strawberries. It was one of her favorite fruits. The song ended, and they snapped out of their trance._

_---End of Flashback---_

Those memories comforted Shaoran and put him to sleep. He wanted desperately for Sakura to be his, and he couldn't deny it.

* * *

So, d'you guys now know why the chappie has it's name? Well, if you do, great! If you don't, then you don't need to really... butif you want to know about the, uh, oh-so-mysterious ways of my mind (Haha!) then just ask me!

Marigold Sunlight signing out, wishing you a happy... uh, day! Oi, I need more lines... (gets the line book) well, I'll find something... see ya till then!


	10. Birthday Present

Notice how this chappie is called "Birthday Present"? Yep, it's the chappie I've been waiting to write! Yeah, well, I decided that poor little Shaoran-kun needs a break, so he'll finally make a move... a BIG move! Little Shaoran's growing up... hehehe!

I got new glasses! They look really nice and cool... not like the last ones I had. Well, I'm completely happy, 'cause I'm going to the movies with my best buddie on Sunday! Yay!

Disclaimer: yeah, well, I ain't no genius... so I don't own nothing.

PS: The ----------x----------x---------- thingy means later on, all right?

* * *

Sakura scratched her head. Today was Shaoran's birthday... February 25th to be exact. She was looking through the mall, searching for a last-minute birthday present, but what to get him? Some clothes, maybe? A t-shirt or something would be pretty nice. She sighed happily, finally an answer to her problem.

She walked into a clothing store without noticing the name. She walked around and tried to look through all the shirts before the store clerk came up to her and started suggesting things.

She didn't like it when store clerks suggested things; it pretty much annoyed her to death. Store clerks are always trying to suggest you the most expensive thing on the store and some people actually buy it. She growled slightly when she saw the lady with sleek black hair come up to her.

"Hello, do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nuh-uh, thank you though."

The lady giggled. "You don't like store clerks right? Don't worry, I won't suggest a lot of expensive things... name the highest price you'll have."

"Uh..." Sakura looked at her crimson eyes. Not glaring slits, like Michie's, but happy eyes which brought a kind of exotic look about her. "A t-shirt, no more than 20 or 25 dollars."

"Okay then, come with me." the lady told her.

They walked up to where the t-shirts were and the lady again said "My name's Meilin, Meilin Rae... nice meeting you, uh..."

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said smiling at Meilin.

"So, who're you buying the shirt for?"

"My brother... well, used to be adoptive brother... isn't anymore, but we're still good friends. Eh, it's a long story." Sakura explained.

"No worries." Meilin giggled.

"Well, he likes those shirts with writing on them. Says they're 'interesting and funny'. You have any of them in here?"

"Yup."

----------x----------x----------

Sakura held the small box in her arms and picked up a black Sharpie. Smiling, she wrote a small letter onto the box.

_Hey, it's your 20th birthday! Can't believe you're all grown up! (haha!) Well, hope you like the shirt... you know how you just talk to yourself sometimes? (You know, when something bad happens, or you're mad, or you're just thinking?) Yeah, well, let's just say my present fits you perfectly in that case! Hope you like it!_

_Well, happy 20th birthday! You're finally turning old! Hehe, I'm kidding, and you know that. One year away from the drinking age, huh? Just one more year, and then you could finally have some fun! (Haha! Kidding again!)_

_Love, Sakura._

She looked at the note in front of her and smiled. Yes, he is grown up. Doesn't need anyone now, and can do whatever he wants. She sighed. Life was sure hectic. He'll soon finish college, then manage Hardfont, then get married... and have kids...

Sakura walked to her living room and looked at the note hurriedly written on the small bulletin board hanging on the wall.

_Working all day, sorry. Boss told me to cover for this guy. I'll come back tomorrow in the afternoon. Bye Cherry girl. -- Jay_

'Wow, he usually doesn't work that much... strange.' she thought. Sighing, she said again "Ah well!"

----------x----------x---------

---Shaoran's House---

"Happy birthday!" A crowd yelled to Shaoran as he came home.

His eyes widened in surprise. It was his birthday, and he didn't even remember it. He shook his head slightly and smiled. There was his friends Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Yoshi Kay, Isabelle (Izzy) Mitzuki, Kai Rae, Meilin Rae, and none other than... Sakura Kinomoto.

"Hey y'all... what's up?" Shaoran said.

"We're gonna have some fun, that's what's up!" Yoshi said, ruffling Shaoran's hair "Our little Shaoran grew up!... well, not in everything..." he laughed at the last part.

Shaoran threw him a playful glare and turned to the others. "So, what are we doin'?"

"Opening presents first!" Tomoyo squealed "We all need to see what you got!"

Shrugging, Shaoran took off his jacket and they all sat on the couch, a pile of presents in front of them. "First one's mine!" Izzy yelled.

Shaoran picked it up and said, his eyes turning to hers "Lemme guess, another fighting video game?"

"Ahh... how'd you know?" she asked.

"You give me one every year."

"Oh." she sighed "Ah well, but this one's supposed to be one of the best games ever!" her light blue eyes started to sparkle.

Shaoran laughed and picked up the next one. It went like this: Izzy got him a fighting video game, Yoshi got him a pack of four DVDs, Kai gave him an organizer, (not forgetting to say that he needs one, which got him a slap in the back of the head.) Meilin gave him cologne, ("You stink!" she said smiling, which earned her a glare.) Tomoyo... she bought him a book on dating tips, (which earned her a weird look, which she replied by smiling.) and Eriol got him some hiking boots. (Shaoran asked him why, and Eriol said it's because it looks cool.)... Yeah, he's got some weird friends.

"Sakura, I didn't see your present!" Shaoran told her, while the others nodded.

"Oh, um, here then!" she said, giving the present to him. He read the letter and smiled at her.

"Thanks!" he said.

"You're welcome!"

He opened the box and everyone laughed. It was a black t-shirt with the words "Don't interrupt!... can't you see that I'm talking to myself!" in white. Meiling wrapped an arm around Shaoran's neck and laughed.

"This shirt is so you! I helped her pick it out. We met at the mall."

Shaoran glared at her playfully and said "Oh, and you don't talk to yourself?"

"Nope."

Shaoran stood up and everyone looked at him. He turned back and smiled.

"I'm going to put the shirt on."

----------x----------x----------

Shaoran sat on the couch. Everyone but Sakura had left, and now she was sitting next to him. He wondered why Michie didn't come. She wouldn't do something like that. He sighed; why didn't Michie call or something? He would've understood.

"So, d'you like the shirt?" Sakura asked shyly, her hands on her lap.

"Yeah, I loved it." Shaoran replied with a smile.

It was dim, and too quiet. They were standing too close for Sakura's comfort. Her heart beated faster, nervously. They were alone, and she didn't think she could hold on to her secrets anymore.

Shaoran wasn't himself, he was silly. Extremely silly and much too close. That day he was making her blush all day long by standing too close and teasing her, whispering in her ear. He didn't know why, but he felt like doing all those things. Felt like doing those things were fun. Sometimes he wondered if he was really twenty.

He stood up and turned on the radio, then switched the volume to low. Looking at Sakura as the song played, he smiled softly and said "Remember when we were twelve? I didn't feel like having fun on the dance, right?"

He inched closer and she said, stuttering "Yeah, a-and?"

"Well," he pulled her up and let his hands drift to her waist "I finally learned to loosen up when dancing... I want to have some fun now."

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

Slowly Sakura gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to get close. He now stood close and did not feel shy. He smelled Sakura's soft perfume and sighed mentally. He missed this feeling of her close to him.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
_

Sakura felt great. Felt as if she could do anything at the moment. How come songs like this always comes in the right moment? All the time, from heartaches to denial to just feelings... must be what Tomoyo said, if she fell in love with Shaoran, it must be a good reason why.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

They stood close to each other, each lost in their own thoughts. Lost in their feelings. They couldn't love each other, otherwise they wouldn't have someone else. They were lost and completely confused.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven _

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Slowly, Shaoran reached for the radio and shut it off, still holding onto Sakura. He felt strange... not sad, but happy. Happy and... he didn't know. The slightest touch she gave at the moment made him... he didn't know how to explain either.

He looked toward her neck and leaned down a bit. He realized the familiar scene and chuckled slightly. Sakura's face was now red with embarassment.

"Shaoran, what are you-"

She stopped as she felt his lips tracing her neck. Felt his lips tickling her skin. His hands were now gradually moving up from her waist. Sakura bit her lower lip; she was nervous and shocked. Shaoran is actually doing this to her? She couldn't believe it.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked into the beautiful emerald eyes. What was he doing? They both had someone else... but her eyes were so beautiful; he just had to continue.

He touched her lips with his index finger. After he traced the corners of her lips, she felt her lips being caressed by his own. The kiss was making her more nervous, but she was enjoying it. Sakura moved her hands onto his neck and kissed him back.

'She's enjoying it?' Shaoran asked to himself.

She felt so dazed she fell into the couch, making him fall on top of her. He started to kiss her neck again and heard her moan... he wanted so badly to hear her moan again. As he rubbed her long tanned legs she moaned again.

They stopped for a second and looked at each other. So badly they longed to have each other in their arms, and there they were. 'We started it, so might as well continue it just a bit more.' they both thought.

Shaoran moved his hands to her face and used his tongue to ask her permission for deepening the kiss. Willingly Sakura parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth. They both stopped suddenly.

"Um, I gotta go home, okay?..." Sakura said.

"Okay."

As she was heading for the door she felt her wrist being pulled gently. She couldn't turn around for Shaoran was right behind her, holding her waist.

"Tell me something. Did you like the kisses?" he whispered in her ear, shivers going down her spine.

Slowly Sakura came to answer "Yes... I did." before leaving.

As she closed the door she leaned on it, clutching her heart. Why did it beat so fast? It seemed as if it was going to leap out of her mouth. She touched her lips and smiled slightly, reminding herself that Shaoran kissed her there a few seconds ago. Yes, he was grown up... very grown up indeed.

_I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you  
_

_

* * *

_

Oohh... a little lovin' there, huh? Never knew that Shaoran had it in him to kiss Sakura like that... Shaoran-kun's a little naughty boy... (haha!) Well, see ya!

Marigold Sunlight signing out... I'm making the fic a bit naughty, ne?


	11. Cheat

You know how the chappie's called "Cheat"? Well, can you guess what happens? And who it has to do with? Good... oh, and a reviewer told me that Shaoran is spelled Syaoran, thinking I made a mistake by writing it like that. Yeah, thanks for noticing that I wrote it differently, but I know.

You see, I explained on my profile that I spell his name with sh instead of sy... both ways are correct. If you know Spanish or Portuguese and read fics in those languages you'll find that most of them spell Shaoran's name with sh and notwith sy... it's correct in those languages. (LikeI heard that in AustraliaShaoran's name was Li, but spelled "Lee"... get it?)

Don't worry, I thank you because you actually noticed that I spell the name differently. Thank you! Well, onto something else now... I think I'm dropping my rule on not writing another fic until I'm finished... I think y'all would like the banishing on the rule, eh? I dunno about it though... should I start working in another fic already? Your choice.

Disclaimer: CLAMP! I'll give y'all a buck if you give me Card Captor Sakura! (gets hit on the head multiple times) Ohh... (dizzy) I'll take that as a no, then!

PS: Oh, the song that is in the chappie is Behind These Hazel Eyes, by Kelly Clarkson... enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Cherry girl." Jay replied boredly in English as he came in the house.

Sakura turned to him and smiled softly. She didn't know if she'd be able to look at him and be the same way she used to... since... Shaoran kissed her. She did feel guilty and a bit dirty. Jay never cheated on her, and what she did was considered cheating.

"Hey Jay!" she exclaimed brightly, brushing food off her pink apron "Tired?"

"Nah."

True. He didn't seem to be tired at all. That was strange, since he was working all day. Sakura shrugged it off, it can't be that bad. Maybe he didn't need to work as much. Jay kissed her softly.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" he asked.

"Pretty good."

Pretty good? To Sakura it was more than simply 'pretty good'. She had felt great, awesome... there was a lot of words to describe her day. Now she realized that her life was like a soap opera: Dramatic, romantic, and full of suspense. She giggled to herself; her life was like a TV show.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her thinking "Oh! I was just remembering a little joke."

Jay nodded and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and started to watch basketball. Sakura sighed again; what was up with him? One second he was paying total attention to her and the next he wasn't at all.

She sighed once more and sat next to him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothin'..." Jay told her with a grin.

Sakura smiled and said "Good."

----------x----------x----------

As Jay showered Sakura was sitting in their bedroom. She looked toward his shirt and saw a crumpled pice of paper. She picked it up and gasped; it was a letter from her friend Jessie.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Listen to me girl, and please don't get mad at me, okay? I'm actually shocked with what I have to tell you, and please don't think I'm jealous because you and Jay are together, because I'm not._

_Last week (a week before I wrote this... before you went to Japan.) Marcie was working at the smoothie shop, and Jay came by. I was there, but I was in the back of the store. Jay was being way too flirty with Marcie, and she was taking it all in... then they just went to the back and started making out! They didn't see me, so they don't know that I know..._

_Listen, I'm really sorry. You've only known Jay for three years, while I've known him for plenty... about five years or so. I'd know if he actually did things like that or not, and trust me... he does. Marcie wasn't the only one... Lauren and her twin Laura was too, and Mina, and Jessica, and Madelline... he's been doing that ever since he became your boyfriend._

_I'm telling you, don't lose your virginity with that jerk! He's not worth it... he already lost his, so he wouldn't care, but you... come on, Sakura! Do you actually think I'd lie to you? I know for a fact that you are mad at me, but I'd still like to be friends with you... please forgive me!_

_I'm sorry that your first boyfriend is a jerk... I really am. I hope you find someone who's right for you, because I don't think that Jay is... I'm sorry._

_Love, Jessie_

_Remember, I love you, and I wouldn't lie to my best friend._

Sakura shook her head, disbelieving. Jay couldn't have possibly cheated on her... or could he? No, she thought, it couldn't be... but Jessie never had lied to her. Jessie was a great friend and knew everything about her. Will she believe her, or Jay? She simply did not know.

Sakura walked up to Jay's cellphone. She got into his voicemail and started to hear the latest message. A female... she couldn't tell who, but it was a female voice.

_Hey Jay! Man, you are so much better than my boyfriend! A wonderful kisser too! I can see why you and Kinomoto couldn't get far together... she's too naïve... why don't you come over tonight, hmm? I was thinking we could have some fun! Well, byebye... call me!_

Sakura could not believe it. Jay had cheated on her! More than once! How could he do something like that? She couldn't take it, and tears flew down her face. True, she did not love him, but he took advantage of her and played with her feelings. She did love him once, and knowing that he was doing it since then was heartbreaking.

'Can't believe that creep! He actually had the nerve!' she screeched in her head.

She hurriedly got out her suitcase and put all her things in it in a jumble before Jay got out of the shower. She heard the door open and saw Jay standing there in his jeans, looking confused at her.

"Sakura, what are you doing-"

"Don't give me that." she told him calmly "I saw the letter Jessie sent me... the one you tried to hide from me. Also read your messages... what's this about?"

She swore that the word he mumbled was "Shit!" but decided to ignore that.

"Listen to me, I can explain-" he started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Then please enlighten me." she said coldly.

Jay sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I can't. I cheated on you, and there's nothin' we can do about that now..."

"Multiple times! Jay, h-how could y-you?" Sakura said, tears again threatning to spill.

"Listen to me now, you know I always looked into having fun, and you wanted a meaningful relationship. Look, you're hot, but you're just too naïve and innocent okay?"

"Oh yeah? I'm innocent? Well, let's see if this is innocent!" She slapped him on the right cheek and glared into his dark blue eyes. The eyes she loved at one point, and now completely loathed.

"Bye." she said plainly, picking up her suitcase and leaving without another word. She went into her 2005 Honda Accord and went to the park. She stood inside the car and listened to the radio.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She sighed and lied on the carseat. She didn't love Jay, but felt heartbroken and taken advantage of. She wanted it all to end... she wanted to go back when she never met him.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She placed her hands back on the wheel and started to drive. To where she did not know, but she wanted to go somewhere warm and comfortable other than the car. She longed for comfort and warmth more than anything at the moment. Sakura turned on the windshield wipers and sighed; it started to rain.

----------x----------x----------

She stopped and looked outside of the window, the rain pouring harshly on her head. She brought her suitcase along with her after she parked and walked toward the house. She rang the doorbell.

'Will Mother and Shaoran accept me?' she thought to herself.

Yelan answered the door and saw her former daughter standing there, all wet and with a large suitcase held off the grounds with her hands.

"Sakura?... what happened?" she asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Can I live here again? Please?"

"What's going on?" Shaoran asked as he came to the door. He saw Sakura and said "What happened Saku?"

Sakura smiled slightly and then sighed. "Jay was cheating on me... I have no where else to go except for America, so can I please live with you guys again? I promise I'll find my own place later-"

Shaoran took her hand and pulled her inside. "It's fine." Yelan said as she closed the door "You can stay with us as much as you want to."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Mother."

* * *

So, d'you know now? (giggles) Of course you do! Maybe I might have a little Shaoran and Sakura moment on the next chappie! Well, see ya then!

Marigold Sunlight signing out... if people that always get hurt by accident are called accident-prone, then people that always put themselves into danger are danger-prone, right?


	12. Protection and Rain

Hey! I'm back! Um, one reviewer had a comment on the whole name thing I was talking about, and I want to answer. Um, it really wasn't the point... I just wanted to explain that they spell names differently in other countries... I'm sorry if my information on the whole Australia thing was wrong, but I just wanted to explain... besides, I just heard that in Australia Shaoran was Lee, I didn't know for a fact... okie, now to other matters.

I just heard an Italian Card Captor Sakura song, and it's so cute! (I like listening to Card Captor Sakura songs from other countries... that's how obsessed I am!) I memorized the Portuguese theme song! It's only the same theme song for all the three seasons so... it was easy. The song isthe Portuguese version of Catch You, Catch Me, but it's different lyrics... it's cute and romantic! Like one of the parts it says "In your arms I want to stay forever" and another line is "I'm scared to say that I love you, that I want you this way". It's kawaii!

Now, this chappie... will be good! Shaoran will get his mind straight and will make us proud! (huggles Shaoran) I'm so proud of you, Shaoran-kun!

Disclaimer: Well, I became the owner of Card Captor Sakura and decided to put it back on TV! Then my alarm clock rang...

* * *

Sakura now stood on the couch, dressed in a dark green camisole and dark green pajama shorts to go with it. Her long hair was dry and tousled, her bangs pushed to the side as usual. She looked toward the window and sighed. It was a cold, rainy afternoon... and she was feeling so happy and cozy back into her old home, now her current.

Michie was at the house. Sakura hugged her legs up to her chest and started thinking. Michie was being as annoying as usual, saying that Shaoran was not happy to have her (Sakura) back into the house.

'Michie's just a bitch.' she thought to herself.

Strangely, the PDA was much less at the moment. They used to just jump all over each other, and now Shaoran's pulling her away much quicker. Could he be feeling the same thing as Sakura when she kissed Jay? No more passion and fire deep within? She didn't know.

Slowly she heard two pairs of footsteps from the stairs. She looked up and again saw Michie and Shaoran. Michie was looking a bit annoyed and had her red lips coated with lipstick into a pout.

"But Shao!" she whined "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Michie, I've been spending most of my free time with you... could you please not be mad if I spent time with Sakura today? She's going through... something." he could not say the reason why.

"Ahh, your sister goes through 'oh-so-much'! Man, you care about her more than me! Come on, spend time with me today!" she insisted.

"No, I gotta comfort my sister."

Michie grunted and turned to Sakura. "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you we'd never fight!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Whah?"

"You're the reason we fight! Listen to me, you bitch! You just get in the way!"

"Now wait a minute-" Sakura started, but Michie cut her off.

"Don't wait-a-minute me! You know damn right that you always get in the way of our relationship! Why don't you take your filthy orphan self and go cry to someone who freakin' cares, 'cause if you haven't noticed... we don't." she replied cooly in a sassy manner.

Sakura now looked down, lost for words. How could Michie bring up the subject of her being an orphan so ruthlessly like that? Sakura felt tears brimming and stinging her eyes; she now wished she didn't live there...

"Michie, I want you to stop." a deep cold voice stopped everything.

Michie and Sakura both looked at Shaoran to see him angry. His eyes were now so dark it was almost black with ice... onyx, that was the color; icy black. His eyebrows were just slightly slanted but his eyes showed enough emotion.

'How can he do that? How can he show all of his emotions in his eyes?' Sakura thought. She looked again at Shaoran and shuddered. So this what seeing him angry is like.

"But Shao, I'm right! She always gets in the way!" Michie screeched "You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to think I'm right!"

Shaoran nodded slightly and said "Oh yeah, I am, right? Well, this is me saying that I agree on your statement... not." His voice was smooth and prepared. It seemed as if nothing was going to be unexpected for him.

"But-"

"Listen to my words closely: Leave now. We'll talk tommorow." he said icily.

Michie glared at both of them and left, slamming the door closed and almost breaking the priceless vases on the elegant wooden floor. Shaoran sighed and looked back at the surprised Sakura. He gave a slight sheepish laugh and scracthed the back of his head.

"Sorry you had to go through that... I'm really sorry."

Sakura smiled weakly; her sweet Shaoran was back. "Was that really you?" she asked.

He nodded and said "Yeah. I'm not really the person that bursts out their anger, but when I do I get a little carried away with the coldness."

Slowly Sakura wrapped him into a hug. "That is all right." she reassured "You're not going insane."

She looked towards the window after they pulled away. The drops were rhythmically falling on the window's clear glass. How she longed to walk in the rain and feel the drops drip down her body... giving her a chilly sensation, but she thought she needed that a bit.

Now she wanted to share that feeling with someone else.

"Shaoran? Can we have a walk in the rain?"

----------x----------x----------

Sakura jumped and skipped through the puddles of water, laughing like a child. Shaoran sighed; she looked so much like a child. Her eyes held a childish twinkle as she turned and gave him a smile, causing heat to rush up to his face.

'Not this again!' he groaned mentally.

Sakura giggled and took his hand. "Come on!" she exclaimed "This is fun!"

Shaoran shook his head a little and sighed softly. 'It'd be much better if we stayed at home and...' he blushed at what he was going to think. He had been having rather dirty thoughts about her lately.

Sakura looked at him softly and wiped his soaked bangs away from his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing..." he stuttered out. He felt like a boy who had a crush on the pretty girl down the street. Felt shy... towards the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

They stood in front of a tree. Sakura smiled and said "Remember this cherry blossom tree?"

"Yeah."

She leaned on it and sighed happily. "Really, I missed this neighborhood... had the best times of my life here..."

"Yeah, I guess." Shaoran sighed. He looked at her bright eyes of evergreen. Could God have spent all day creating the bright color of her eyes? He didn't know. Could Sakura have a more than perfect body?... he blushed once again; his mind again was thinking wrong thoughts.

But he couldn't help it. Those full pink lips, that soft skin, those long legs... the legs he had touched once. Shivers went all over his body; he felt eager and excited when he thought about her.

Her innocent smile got him the most. He swore that she did not look like a human, but like a priceless statue representing perfection. She sure knew how to hold herself...

Slowly Shaoran leaned close to Sakura, making her blush. He saw her hair clinging into her head and shoulders, small drops of water falling down her face... on her wet lips. Her soaked shirt hugged her upper body, the dark green material touching her bare skin. Her natural smell intoxicated him and brought him to bliss.

"You know something?" he said.

"What?"

"I used to feel great with Michie... you know? That feeling-"

"Love?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yep." he nodded "Love. I don't seem to feel that way anymore... with her."

Sakura looked puzzled but on the inside her heart sunk. He loved someone else. "Who do you love now?" she whispered.

Shaoran blushed and took her hands. The contact made Sakura blush as well. The pouring rain seemed to wait for the answer with Sakura. The droplets touched them in comfort. One second seemed an eternity...

"You." he said slowly.

Sakura looked surprised and on the inside her heart jumped with joy. Did he really say that he loved her? She could not believe it. The warm feeling of the words and his hands with hers felt great... just right. It seemed as if she could stay in the freezing rain forever with the warmth she felt.

Softly Shaoran pushed Sakura's soaking hair behind her ears and stroked her cheek. She touched the hand on her cheek and blushed.

"I love you too."

Then they kissed. A gentle kiss that melted their insides. Sakura held her hands on Shaoran's shoulders and pulled him close. She liked the feeling of their wet bodies close... most of all, she liked him.

They pulled away and she said "It's not right... you have Michie."

"I don't love her anymore. I already told you that." Shaoran said simply.

"But-" Sakura was cut off as he placed his index finger over her lips.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing... I'm not going to regret it. I love you, and I always will."

Slowly Sakura smiled. "I will too."

* * *

So, what'd you think? Did Shaoran-kun make you proud? He sure made me proud! Give me your comments in your reviews, and tell me if Shaoran-kun made you proud!

Marigold Sunlight signing out... I'm trying to get my best friend interested in Card Captor Sakura, and trust me, it is a bit hard!


	13. A Blessing And A Decision

Hey, the story's coming to an end! Uh, this chappie has a, uh, rather "mature" scene. (More mature than the one on Chapter Ten!) anjuliet asked me if Yelan finds out and the grandparents and stuff. You know what? I almost forgot about them! Thank you for reminding me of it! And xxsoulesswriter asked me if there was a conclusion to the story, which made me thinking...

I think that there is two more chapters to write, then a conclusion. (Is "Epiloge" spelled correctly? I'm not sure...) The next chappie will be on Shaoran dumping Michie (yay!) and then it's the wedding chappie! (Whose wedding you ask? You will find out in this chappie!) Then I'll make a conclusion on what's happening years later...

Oh, and Keetra was talking about the names in the American CardCaptors... well, here's as far as I can remember...

Sakura Kinomoto... Sakura Avalon  
Fujitaka Kinomoto... Aiden Avalon  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto... Natasha Avalon  
Touya Kinomoto... Tori Avalon (which Tori happens to be a girl name!)  
Yukito Tsukishiro... Julian Star  
Shaoran Li... Li Showron  
Yelan Li... Mrs. Showron  
Tomoyo Daidouji... Madison Taylor  
Sonomi Daidouji... Mrs. Taylor  
Eriol Hiiragizawa... Eli Moon  
Clow Reed... Reed Clow  
Chiharu Mihara... Chelsea  
Naoko Yanagizawa... Nikki  
Takashi Yamazaki... Zachary  
Rika Sasaki... Rita  
Kaho Mitzuki... Layla Mackenzie  
Meilin Li... Mei Lin Rae

Disclaimer: After that LONG list, you deserve a small disclaimer... I no own, you no sue, get it?

* * *

"Mother, Sakura and I need to speak to you."

Yelan turned around to see Shaoran and Sakura smiling at her rather nervously. They only smiled like that when they had something important to say, but was hesitant to.

"What is it about?" Yelan asked curiously.

"Umm..." Sakura looked down "it's a bit hard to explain..."

"Yeah, uh, you see... why don't we sit down?" Shaoran suggested at the last minute.

Yelan frowned; something was definately going on. "I know you two already. Just tell me and get it over with."

Shaoran tugged on the collar of his shirt, while Sakura pressed her hands tightly together. How were they going to tell Yelan about their relationship?

"Hai-zi... (Children) just tell me." Yelan said. She was getting a little worried.

Shaoran cleared his throat and said "Well, Sakura and I... we love each other very much, and we are in a relationship now."

It was all quiet for a second. Sakura grew nervous and held Shaoran's hand tightly. Would Mother accept their relationship? She secretly prayed that she would.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting this... I was. I knew you two would love each other as more than just friends and siblings. I knew this ever since you two were ten or so..."

There was something in her soft voice. Not disappointment... it was unexplainable what her feeling was. Shaoran was now looking down. His mother wouldn't allow it... he knew so.

Yelan smiled weakly. "I guess it will take me time to get used to it, but other than that... I think it's pretty great you two are together... it will make everything happier, and I'm pretty sure of that."

Sakura grinned and hugged Yelan tightly. "You know, it means a lot to us that you accept all this." she said.

Yelan grinned back. "Well," she said "now there's no reason to not live here. You were our sunshine, and still are... only, there is something I need to tell you."

Shaoran looked at his mother. "What?" he asked.

Yelan sighed. "Do you guys seriously love each other?"

"Yeah." the couple replied at the same time.

"Remember what I said about your grandparents? About their old traditions?"

Sakura and Shaoran both nodded.

"Well, they called..." Yelan looked at her son "They want you to get married."

Shaoran's eyes widened. "Say what?"

Yelan smiled at her son. He was pretty funny when he said that. "Yeah. They want you to get married."

Shaoran looked at the surprised Sakura and said "We need to talk about this..."

"Okay then."

----------x----------x----------

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Sakura smiled. She placed her right hand on Shaoran's left cheek and nodded. "I had been forcefully tied to you for thirteen years, and it wasn't bad at all... I sure wouldn't mind being tied to you for a few more."

He grinned "Listen, we don't have to get married. I'll tell my grandparents to fuck off or something."

She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't think that'd be nice... anyway, I'm sure of this. I trust you, which is kinda obvious since I lived with you since I was little and know you as much as I know myself."

"Yeah, I guess." Shaoran sighed. He looked at Sakura and kissed her lips softly. "I love you." he said.

Sakura pulled away and grinned "Well, I know that... I love you too."

They kissed for a minute or so. Sakura sighed softly and lied down on Shaoran's bed, getting herself comfortable. "You better get used to me here, 'cause I'll be using this bed a lot more now!"

Shaoran chuckled. "Don't think that'd be a problem for me." He lied down on top of her and kissed her neck softly. "Makes it much more fun." he whispered onto her ear.

Sakura blushed. "You seriously thinking of that? God, you ain't as innocent as you used to be!"

He gave a naughty smile and said "Well, I kinda grew up if you haven't noticed, sweetie."

"Call me sweetie again, and I will question wether you are a man."

"Why don't you check?" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her neck again.

Sakura stopped blushing. "Nuh-uh... I'm going to after we get married though." she said, biting her lower lip.

"Aww... I can't wait that long!" Shaoran said playfully as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You better get used to waiting then!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Can we at least go as far as we went on my birthday?"

"Oi... fine." she said with a sigh. Shaoran grinned wolfishly at her and gave her a deep kiss. She willingly returned it and he pulled away to work his way down from her jaw. She placed her hands on the back of his head and bit her lower lip again.

"Shaoran..." she moaned into his ear as he raised her black tank top a little with his hands.

He looked at her with half-opened, dazed eyes. She kissed him and watched his eyes close. She closed her eyes herself as she felt his hands rising up the tank top. She moaned as he moved his hands up and down. It was getting hard for her to breathe.

She tugged on his shirt and pulled him closer. She fingered the first button on his shirt and attempted to open it. He held her hands and helped her take them off. Sakura smiled seductively and leaned toward his left ear.

"I want you." she whispered, making shivers go down Shaoran's spine.

Slowly he gave her the same kind of smile and whispered "I want you more."

Sakura grinned and shook her head "Do you seriously think you could possibly want me more than I want you?"

His hands rose a little higher as he said "Yeah, I do."

Shaoran took off her tank top and played with her bra strap. Sakura pulled their bodies closer and moaned as he attempted to take her bra off as well.

"Tell me, do you really love me?" he asked her softly.

She looked at him and said "I do... why do you ask?"

"Do you want to go any further?"

"Do you mean..." her voice trailed off.

"I don't think I can kiss you anymore without going further." Shaoran breathed out "So tell me, do you want to go any further?"

Sakura sighed and said "Are you going to stay with me, no matter the consequences?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't leave you for anything."

Sakura nodded after him. He looked at her left hand and enlaced it with his. "I promise you, I won't disappoint you."

"So... you really want to go further?" Shaoran asked uncertainly.

Sakura smiled "Yeah."

He kissed her and squeezed the hold on their hands. "Then it's settled... tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Okay."

She wasn't planning on telling him to stop.

She wanted to go on.

* * *

So, do you know what decision I'm talking about? So, I guess that Sakura-chan ain't reallya virgin from now on! (Obviously... I knew Shaoran-kun would put her to it!)

So, I only have about two more chappies to write or so... then I have to write the conclusion (or whatever I'll call it...) of the story. After that I'll be off to write another fic!

Marigold Sunlight signing out... literally. It's 3:18 AM... I gotta go to bed!


	14. Problems Fixed, and A New Life

This chappie is rushed, fitted all in, and not the best length... sorry! Anyway, since the whole breaking up is rather small, I put the wedding chappie and the breaking up chappie together! This is the last chappie! Oh, and the end is only the beginning of a wedding... 'cause I have NO idea on what the hell is supposed to happen at a wedding...

I have only been to one wedding all my life! (This year) It was my second cousin's wedding, and even though I could've paid attention to the wedding, all I thought was: "Just friggin' say the I Do's and let's eat already!" Heh, I was starving that day...

So, I dunno what is supposed to happen at a wedding, so the next time I add a wedding to my fics, I'll research on what a wedding is supposed to be like! Sorry for this guys!

Anyway, I'll answer one reviewer who, like a lot, questioned on the way I spell Shaoran and not Syaoran... it's okay that you're curious, I respect that, but it's that I explained this once. Shaoran is the way Brazilian, Portuguese, Spanish, and Italian (those languages...) people spell Syaoran... it's correct in my language to say Shaoran... that is also the reason why I did not write fanfictions right away when I got my account... I didn't know how to spell Li's name in Japanese. So here's something for people: I spell Li's name in Brazilian... which is Shaoran.

Okay, now that I have that over with... after this last chappie is the Conclusion, which will end Love Unexpected! Don't worry, I'll work on another fic as soon as possible!

Disclaimer: So glad I only have to say this now and in the Conclusion... after this fic I'll only put the disclaimer in the first chappies... I don't own nothin'...

* * *

"I can't believe you." Shaoran said coldly to Michie as she pulled herself up off Jay.

Shaoran went over Jay's house to get the rest of Sakura's things when he found Michie and Jay making out on the couch. Michie was now trying the hardest to keep herself away from Jay while Jay just glared.

"Well, I can explain-" Michie started.

"Whatever, I don't love you anyway. Just don't come near my face again." Shaoran said "I want you to tell me something though. How long have you been cheating on me?"

Michie opened her mouth, then closed it again. "The first time was when we didn't tell anyone about our relationship... haven't you ever realized Tomoyo and Eriol never got together, though they seemed so perfect for each other? I became in the way."

"I made out with Eriol, though he liked Tomoyo. I seduced him, because I wanted to have any guy I could... I didn't like him, but I kissed him because I could. I told Tomoyo that, and it broke her heart. The other times I cheated on you was on any other guy we met... and Jay here was the last one."

Shaoran looked aghast. She spoke so openly about it, it seemed as if she didn't care... well, neither did he. He looked at Jay with a glare; he hated that guy more than her.

"You can keep that bitch, 'cause I don't want her. Now, I don't want you to get in Sakura's life anymore, got it jackass?"

"Now what do you think-" Jay was cut off as well.

"I don't want to hear it from you either. All I came here for was to get the rest of Sakura's stuff... oh yeah, and Michie?" he looked at Michie "She's much better than you, and we're going to get married."

Michie looked at him with wide eyes. She blew it.

----------

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled out "You and Shaoran-kun got together?"

"Yeah..." Sakura replied, shyly running a hand through her brown hair.

"How'd you two manage that?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Uh, well, it's all complicated... you see, remember on Shaoran's birthday I stayed with him a little longer before going home?" Sakura began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we kinda, um, kissed and stuff." Sakura said. She giggled to herself; here she was, sounding like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Oh my God!" Tomoyo shrieked "Really?"

"Yeah and... I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Would you help me pick... a wedding dress?"

Tomoyo looked at her emerald-eyed friend for a few seconds with an unreadable face. Then, she picked up Sakura's hands and whispered "You're getting married?"

Sakura nodded "Uh-huh, and I want you to come to China with me, because that's where it's going to be."

Tomoyo grinned. "Sure!" she shrieked "Oh man, and you have the perfect figure for white too!"

Sakura's eyes widened; she forgot about the whole white thing. "Um, it can't be all white... I'm not a virgin..."

Tomoyo stared at her. "Oh... God. Really?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly "Yeah."

Tomoyo looked at her for a few more seconds then grinned "Oh well, we'll just buy a white one with some color on it, that's all."

Sakura smiled. Her life was looking up after all.

----------x----------x----------

Sakura wore a long white strapless gown with a slight tint of peach as it reached the floor. From her waist to the end glittered in cherry blossom designs in light peach. The satin fabric hugged her body closely and fitted her perfectly.

Sakura had her long curls out, strands falling and framing her face, and a half-transparent veil fell to her mid back, coming from the small tiara with extra-pale cherry blossoms as a soft touch. She wore black eyeliner to form her eyes, very subtle forest green eyeshadow to give her eyes a pop, and a salmon (peach-pink) colored gloss. In general, she looked like an angel.

She held a bouquet of white peonies and looked at her amethyst-eyed friend. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

Tomoyo smiled and said "Of course, I wouldn't make you look bad."

Sakura smiled and looked down at her white medium-heeled shoes. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous..."

"Listen to me, you are fine." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura looked at her friend; she knew her better. "Something's up, right? Come on, tell me..." Sakura assured.

Tomoyo sighed "You really see everything. Well, it's just that, you're already getting married and will soon have kids and everything... I don't think I'll ever do that."

Sakura smiled again and took Tomoyo's hand. "Don't worry. I thought I was never marrying anyone either, but I just feel like I'm really going to have a good life with Shaoran... when you feel like that about a person, why not try marriage?"

"Listen to me, I know you love Eriol to bits, and I know that he loves you. You two have to stop acting like teenagers and confess... I did, and only good came out of it."

Tomoyo looked at her with wide eyes. How did she know? "Besides," Sakura said grinning "I want to come over your house and see a mini Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo laughed and said "Are you ready?"

Sakura grinned again "More than anything."

"Good, 'cause Eriol's coming to take you. He's the one giving you away."

"Aw great, he'll scare my husband off the altar!" Sakura joked.

The two girls laughed.

* * *

So, here's it! Love Unexpected has finished! Well, come back for the conclusion and theBIG time jump! (About ten year jump or so... I dunno.) The conclusion shall show you our favourite couple in the future, with their child and everything!

Marigold Sunlight signing out... I did not sleep, kept up the whole night and only thought of this short chappie to write... damn it!


	15. Conclusion

This is EXTREMELY short, but it's just to show what's going on with Shaoran and Sakura, okay? Oh yeah, on Chapter 13 someone said something about Yelan speaking Mandarin and that she lived in Hong Kong... uh, I dunno... well, I got the meaning of Hai-zi (It means Children) on a fortune cookie, and they don't tell you if it's Mandarin Chinese, or Cantonese... I honestly dunno if people in Hong Kong speak Mandarin or not, but I just knew that the word Hai-zi was Chinese and it meant children... so, gomen nesai if it seems as if I dunno what the hell I'm doing...

Well, Love Unexpected came to an end... (wipes tears) my first finished fic! I'm so proud of it! Well, hope you all liked my fic... and don't worry, I shall write more my fellow fanfiction and Card Captor Sakura lovers! I might do one on Point of Views, but I dunno yet... the idea I have might need to show the people's emotions, so maybe Point of Views might be good for the new fic I'll be starting to write!

Uh, I think the chappies on the new fic I'll write will be longer, so I guess it won't be as fast when I update... but I hope people will read it anyway...thanks tomy great reviewers that have been with me every step of the way! I love y'all very much!

Disclaimer: Last disclaimer of the fic, time to make it dramatic! (Lights up an extremely big rainbow neon sign that says "I no own, you no sue!" in all CAPITALS.) Read the big shiny sign! (grins.) Um, bye! (Poofs off as if by magic!)

* * *

"Mother!" a twelve year old girl yelled out to Sakura. The girl's name was Mei-An Li, and she was Sakura and Shaoran's daughter.

Mei-An had short wavy hair of deep chestnut and forest green eyes. Her skin was deeply tanned and soft. She seemed to look more like her mother, but her personality was exactly as her father's... and Mei-An felt proud.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura asked to her daughter with a smile.

Sakura still looked beautiful after thirteen years since she got married. She still looked young and pretty much looked the same as ever.

"Xiao-Lang and Xiao-Chen are messing up my room with their clutter of toys!" Mei-An yelled again, standing in front of her mother.

Mei-An's voice and glare, though looking like her mother, looked as if Sakura was looking at a twelve year old girl version of Shaoran.

"You look so much like your father right now." Sakura whispered.

"Really? I look like Father?" Mei-An asked with a grin.

"Uh-huh. Well, you have to understand that your brothers are still babies. They love your room." Sakura explained, watching her daughter scowl, again mimicking her father.

Xiao-Lang and Xiao-Chen were Sakura's sons. They were twins, both calm and only a year and two months old. They both had messy dark copper hair and pretty hazel eyes. Again it became reverse as the twins looked like Shaoran but personalities resembling their mother.

Xiao-Lang walked toward Sakura and hugged her legs, giving her a funny grin. "Ma-Ma." he squeaked with his young voice.

Sakura picked up Xiao-Lang while Xiao-Chen came into the room and looked sad in jealousy. "Ma-Ma." he said, tugging on Sakura's skirt.

Sakura giggled and picked up Xiao-Chen as well, and the twins babbled non-understandable words to each other, each grinning as their already small eyes grew smaller for their cheeks were puffed out.

"Don't they have their own room?" Mei-An asked impatiently. Sakura knew she loved her brothers very much, but sometimes she felt too jealous.

"They do, but they like your room better." Sakura grinned to her daughter.

Mei-An sighed and said "Yeah... anyway, can I go over Kiyoshi's house?"

Kiyoshi was Tomoyo and Eriol's only son, and was a year younger than Mei-An. He had his father's navy blue hair, while having his mother's stunning amethyst eyes. Mei-An was like a sister to him.

"Sure, just wait till your father comes home." Sakura said, putting the twins down.

Keys on the door, and Mei-An grinned. "Guess I don't have to wait much!"

"I'm home!" Shaoran yelled as he placed his suitcase on the floor. Sakura looked at him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Shaoran..." she whispered.

"Hey Saku." he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Shaoran looked toward Mei-An and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Hey Mei-An."

"Hi Father, bye Father!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the house.

Xiao-Chen pulled Shaoran's left leg, while Xiao-Lang pulled on his right. "Pa-Pa." they said in unison.

Shaoran picked them both up and looked at his wife with a smile. Though she wasn't as young now, he still saw her as beautiful. He kissed her on the lips and stroked her hair.

"I love you."

Sakura smiled. "That's what you've been telling me for years now... I love you too."

Xiao-Lang reached toward Sakura and clung to her, while Xiao-Chen clung to Shaoran tightly. Shaoran and Sakura both laughed.

So this is what being in love is like.

* * *

I based Xiao-Lang and Xiao-Chen on my sister and one of my third cousins... my sister kinda has slanted, kinda pulled eyes... so this is how I imagine the twins like... and my third cousin is a damn quiet little baby, and she barely whines or cries...

So, this is the end... of Love Unexpected. (sniff) Marigold Sunlight signing out... see y'all in my next fic!


End file.
